


EXO: Random Smut Role-Plays

by AnnieValentine, i_is_shark, TheBossOfCute



Series: K-Pop Random Smut RP Series (GOT7, BTS, EXO) [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha!Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathtub Sex, Beta!Baekhyun, Bitchy Byun Baekhyun, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demon!Taemin, Demon/Human Relationships, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Jealous Sehun, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Omega! Sehun, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex, Soft Chanyeol, Spitroasting, Switch Byun Baekhyun, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Park Chanyeol, When not in heat, oh yeah we did that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieValentine/pseuds/AnnieValentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBossOfCute/pseuds/TheBossOfCute
Summary: Yet another Smut RP collection! Just what we all needed. This time it's SEXO!I mean EXO(Feat. SHINee Taemin in one chapter)





	1. {SeBaekYeol A/B/O} PArt I

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Annie and I sat down and thought, what don't we have enough of in our smut diet?  
> The answer was clearly EXO.  
> BaekYeol is one of Annie's OTP's and I figured since we had just completed on of mine (JinMin) it would only be fair.  
> We decided to use an A/B/O AU formula i devised specifically for EXO ages ago in which the societal norm is Three-way mating (Alpha and Beta mate and then when Omega's go into their first heat they choose their Alpha-Beta pair on instinct)

**YEOL** : I climbed in the shower and stood under the spray of the shower. Steam swirled around the room and the hot water cascades down my body. I scrubbed at my hair shampoo coating my hands. I hummed quietly to myself turning so the water hit my back.        

 **BAEK** :  I stared, sulking, at the bathroom door as steam curled out from under it, along with the loud smattering of the water and that annoying pop tune Chanyeol always hummed when he showered alone. He'd told me I couldn't shower With him because Sehun had gone away with the other Omegas  (and Jongdae, the slimeball) for the weekend.   
I'd been thrilled when they announced their little weekend omega date because as much as I love Sehun (really, I do) Chanyeol and I had been mated for a good six months before we chose him to join us as our Omega, and honestly as much as I enjoy gagging on his dick -it's abnormally huge for an omega- while Chanyeol fucks him blind, I did sometimes miss just having Chanyeol to myself. But Chanyeol had declared a Sex ban while Sehun was absent because he was sure (and probably right) that it would put the overgrown pipsqueak's  big nose out if we engaged in any fucking, cocksucking, grinding, handjobs, or ass-eating without him. And heaven forbid that,  because that would doubtless lead to a savage bitch-off between me and him which would almost certainly not end until Chanyeol had slapped us round the head and fucked both of our asses. (Honestly i can't see what he has to complain about in these situations, because the alternative is to make us fuck each other and since Sehun and I both love a good, hard hate-fuck, you'd think that would be a show he'd enjoy. But I rarely understand Chanyeo-logic, so....)   
So here I found myself, cold for one thing (it's Autumn for fuck's sake and he ALWAYS uses up the hot water, so I have to wait 20 minutes before I can get in when we shower separately) and also sexually frustrated from not being fucked for two days (I'd never gone so long without getting or giving dick since Chanyeol and I had been mated), not to mention just generally pissed off.   
As he rounded on humming the chorus of that fucking tune for the fiftieth time since he got in the shower, I muttered "fuck it" and rolled off the bed. I tried the bathroom door, but he'd locked it. I snorted. Like that would deter me. I looked around and found a hair pin, picked the lock, and sneaked in silently. Stripping just as quietly, I padded over to the shower, slipping in and attacking him from behind as he rinsed his hair, wrapping my arms around him and biting his shoulder.

 **YEOL** : I yelped in surprise when someone grabbed me, and teeth bit my shoulder. Instinctively I whirled and grabbed the person slamming them against the wall. Baekhyun looked up at me a teasing glint in his eyes.   
"What are you doing here? Get out," I growled releasing him. The water coated his body in a glistening spray and my eyes traveled lower to the hard planes of his stomach and his cock, already hard between his legs. I shook my head. "I’m not gonna change my mind," I said and pushed him to the side, reaching for the body wash.   

 **BAEK** : "Chanyeol, you can't be serious! He won't be THAT upset." I grabbed the body wash out of his hand and tossed it aside, latching myself to his side and hugging his arm. His body was so hard but so SOFT at the same time. I rubbed my face against his shoulder. "Please, Chanyeol, my body is starving... I need you."

 **YEOL** :  I sighed when he threw away the bottle.   
"Baby, you know how he gets. I don't need him complaining to me for weeks."   
I pulled away from him and bent down and picked up the body wash. Putting some on my hands I scrubbed at my arms and chest. I started humming again, ignoring him and nodding my head as I hummed. Nudging him over, I stepped back under the spray, rolling my shoulders. Suds ran down my body.

 **BAEK** : "Chanyeol~" I whined; this couldn't _possibly not_ be affecting him too. I stared at the lines of his back, glimmering with water rolling down his skin. I tried one last physical attack, _needing_ to feel his skin. "Chanyeol, PLEASE!" I'd stooped to begging. “Please. Alpha..." I breathed against his skin and he took a deep breath and I was hopeful, but he didn't budge further. "Daddy?" I whispered in his ear, my hands sneaking down his abs. I'd almost reached his hardening cock when his hands shot down and gripped my wrist bruisingly.

 **YEOL** : My hands snapped to his wrist lifting it away from me. My cock twitched between my thighs; his calling me Alpha had sparked my arousal. This was affecting me just as much as him, but I didn't want Sehun to get upset again. I took a deep breath and turned to face him shaking my head.   
"I'm gonna finish showering and then I'm going to bed. So should you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
 I kissed him much softer and sweeter than I wanted to before I pulled back and turned to the shower again.

 **BAEK** : I gritted my teeth, but turned my back on him, disappearing from the bathroom. But I didn't go to my adjoining room.   
When he came out, wrapped in a towel, he found me in his bed, quite comfortable under his covers.

 **YEOL** :  I sighed when I saw him in my head. I ran my hand through my hair.   
"What are you doing here? I want to sleep."             

 **BAEK** : "And I want to sleep with you," I smiled sweetly and fluttered my eyelashes.

 **YEOL** : "Fine but no funny business," I sighed, and walked over to one of my drawers. I pulled out a pair of boxers and dropped my towel, pulling them up I turned back to him and lay down next to his warm body. I took a deep breath, stretching for a moment before relaxing into the mattress.           

 **BAEK** :  "I'll be good."

 **YEOL** :  I looked at him sideways and let my eyes close, hoping he kept his word: I didn't know if I could keep denying him.

 **BAEK** :  He looked at me with his big brown eyes; like an overgrown puppy with two other very troublesome puppies to take care of. I didn't really want to make things difficult for him so I did try to angle my lower half away from him so my boner wasn't rubbing against his slender but powerful thigh.

 **YEOL** : Every bone in my body was telling me to pull him against my chest; to reinstate my claim of him, but I held back hoping that sleep would take me soon.  

 **BAEK** : "It's okay, I'm not going to molest you if you touch me," I said. "Or I'll try not to."

 **YEOL** : I opened one eye and glanced over at him skeptically. Sighing, I reached out and pulled him against me, so his head was resting on my chest. I was glad to have him close, arm wrapped protectively around him. I felt my eyes close and I drifted to sleep.

 **BAEK** : I could feel his body relax as he fell asleep and sighed, resigned to my fate. Eventually, I drifted off as well.   
I don't know how long or deeply I slept but I began to feel the most _delicious_ friction, smiling sleepily as I willed it on, and it just got better, but I wanted more... _so_ much more, until I woke up and realized I was rutting hard against Chanyeol's thigh. I knew I shouldn't, but I kept going, crawling on top of him so my length was between his thighs. That was it....So good. I moaned, humping him.         

 **YEOL** : I stirred woken by the sudden weight.   
"Babe" I mumbled groggily. "What are you doing...? Hey, stop it..." I groaned batting at him. My movements were clumsy and uncoordinated. "I want to sleep. Get off!"

 **BAEK** : "I can't..." I groaned, my voice rougher than usual from being asleep. "Oh, aghhhhhh.... Alpha~ ugh... I need you..." I was still humping him uncontrollably, rubbing against his cock as I rutted into him.

 **YEOL** :  A low growl rippled in my throat; not anger but lust. My instincts were telling me to claim him, mark him as mine. I thrust up against him.   
"No, we can't..." but there was no weight behind my words.      

 **BAEK** :  "Alpha..." I moaned against, his chest, licking at his nipple thoughtlessly and grinding into him as slick leaked out of my wanting ass.

 **YEOL** : I groaned, my cock swelling when the scent of his arousal hit me. My breathing became heavy and I ground against him before pushing myself up. I stilled his hips and snaked my hand down jerking his cock. I felt his slick leak onto my thigh. My eyes were hooded as I leaned forward and claimed his mouth. My tongue explored as I kissed him fiercely, pumping his cock.       

 **BAEK** :  "Finally..." I groaned into his mouth, my hips bucking as he pumped my cock. I kissed him messily, wantonly, savoring the soft wet sounds and heavy pants and moans issuing from both of us.

 **YEOL** : I teased his slit, precum coating my fingers. My length was hard and throbbing between my legs. I removed my lips from his only to nip and lick down to his neck. I kissed the column of his throat before moving down to the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder met. I bit down, sucking; not hard enough to break skin, but just so he could feel my teeth. I pulled back admiring the beautiful mark I had left.  

 **BAEK** : "Agh! Ahhhhh..." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sucked a mark into mine. "I'm so wet... so empty... Alpha... please..."      

 **YEOL** : I bit down harder loving the way be whimpered. sucking and licking at the mark apologetically. I ripped my boxers off and ground my length against him, his ass leaking slick. It coated my thighs. My hand traveled up his chest, teasing his nipples.     

 **BAEK** : "Hnnghhhhh..." I keened as he teased me. I ground back, wet and aching, panting heavily. I took his ear in my teeth, nibbling and tugging on it affectionately. "My hole... Alpha... touch me..."

 **YEOL** :  I shoved him off me roughly, on top of him instantly. I kissed him again devouring his mouth. I reached between our bodies and inserted a finger. I pumped it in and out leisurely, the loud squelching echoing through the room. I grinned. "You're soaked… so lewd, Baby."

 **BAEK** : "I told you, Alpha, I need you! My body n-needs you..." I fucked down on his long fingers, moaning.   

 **YEOL** : I chuckled.   
"You like that don't you? Such a pretty little slut, begging for me; you want it that badly? Beg some more." I growled the last word.   

 **BAEK** : Under any other circumstances (i.e. if Sehun had been there,) I would never have begged for cock. But I never got to be the desperate needy one with our baby around. Now, half-sleep drunk, half sexually frustrated and all turned on, I didn't give a damn.   
"Yes Alpha... need your cock so badly, please, please I need you in me... need your big, thick alpha cock in my dripping hole please~, fuck I need you so bad! Wanna feel you deep in me… gonna feel so good when you knot me, please~"

 **YEOL** : I smirked and pushed two more fingers inside his hot wet hole. I searched for a moment. His back arched and his eyes flew wide. I pumped my fingers steadily, hitting his sweet spot.   
"You like that, don't you, Slut? Like having my fingers deep inside you?" I shoved them in extra hard making sure to but pressure in his prostate for emphasis.       

 **BAEK** : "Fuck yes, Daddy!" I bit my lip.   
I only call him Daddy when in want something or I'm really far gone. It would probably give him more incentive, so I just let it roll from my lips.   
"Daddy's fingers are so long~ so good... mmm Daddy, faster... hit my naughty spot again..."

 **YEOL** : I moved down to the mark on his neck again, scraping my teeth against it. He flinched and I felt possessiveness surge through me. He would not only see, but feel this mark for months to come. I angled my fingers to hit his spot again and again, still lapping and nipping at his neck. My cock throbbed between my legs at his broken moans and whines.   
He didn't allow himself to get this lost anymore. Ever since Sehun joined us he's always held onto some control to show the Omega he was still above him.      
I wished he'd still let go for me just like now.   
"You're so beautiful," I growled before sinking my teeth into the mark again. He mewled and I groaned out, " _Mine_ ," as more slick ran from his ass.

 **BAEK** : "Yes, yes Daddy, yours! Mark me, Daddy, want everyone to see it!  Want them to see how slutty I am for my Alpha, my Daddy… yeah... Daddy faster... fuck me with your fingers Daddy! Wanna cum for   
Daddy, and suck his big Alpha cock so it’s all slick when he puts in my sloppy cumwhore ass... fuck Daddy, gimme! Gonna cum so much for Daddy!"

 **YEOL** : "Good little slut. Spill all your pretty white cum all over yourself. Make a mess of yourself."   
I kissed him sloppily my fingers pumping in and out of his ass at a rapid pace. I paused in between to massage his sweet spot. I reached between us again and gripped his cock; it felt hot and hard in my hand. "Cum all over Daddy's hand," I growled lapping at the mark again.   

 **BAEK** : "Nnghhh, yeahhhhh, Daddy! I... I ahhh!"   
Semen spilled all over, pouring out of my tip and covering his hand as he pumped my shaft.   
"Like ~ahhhhhh~ like that Daddy?" I asked clenching around his fingers as they still teased my prostate.

 **YEOL** : I smiled and kissed him.   
"Yeah just like that." I brought my hand to my lips licking his cum from my fingers.         

 **BAEK** : I groaned as he curled his tongue around his own fingers, imagining what it tasted like and thinking of how it feels to have him curling his tongue around my cock and sucking on it, or taking his huge, thick alpha length, gagging on it... all the loud, filthy, pops, smacks and slurps of it sliding in my mouth...  
 "Daddy, let me suck you... let me gag on your cock, I want it!"

 **YEOL** : I pulled away from him still lazily lapping up the cum coating my hand. I leaned against the headboard spreading my legs. My huge length stood proudly between my thighs.   
"Come here then," I growled huskily.

 **BAEK** : I crawled to him, licking hungrily at his cock, wet with precum. I sucked at the sides, licking up and down before opening my mouth wide and sucking on the head. I pulled off with a loud wet pop, moaning and licking my lips before sucking him back into my mouth taking more. I kept my throat totally relaxed and fed his length in bit by bit, bobbing my head slightly until he hit the back of my throat and I gagged, looking up at him with tears in my eyes.

  **YEOL** : My body jerked when he gagged, spasming around me. I groaned.  
"Easy, don't hurt your throat… fuck... mmh… that feels good. Your mouth is so wet. Can you take me all the way?" I teased knowing he could.   
I moved my hand to gently stroke his cheekbone. I loved Sehun, our bratty omega. But sometimes I missed moments like this with my beta.   
"So pretty, sucking Daddy's cock."

 **BAEK** :  I pulled off again, tonguing his slit and licking his precum from my lips.   
"Daddy's cock is so big..." I licked him from root to tip. “So yummy… I wanna choke on Daddy’s thick cock... wanna feel it fill up my throat," I moaned, lapping at his crown lewdly before sinking onto it again.

 **YEOL** : "Mmh, Baby takes my cock so well. Fuck," I moaned. "Look so pretty on my cock."        

 **BAEK** : Slick poured down my thighs at the praise as I opened as wide as I could, taking him deep and closing my eyes as I felt him slide into my throat.

 **YEOL** : I moaned, my head falling back as I closed my eyes in bliss.   
"Fuck, baby your throat feels so good."   
My hips bucked into the heat. My cock pulsed precum and I groaned, my climax approaching faster than I wanted.   

 **BAEK** : I swallowed around him and let him fuck my throat, my fingers gripping his hips. They traveled over his hip bones, where he was sensitive. I looked up and saw his face screwed up like it gets when   
he's about to come and let him slip out of my throat, his cock falling from my mouth.

 **YEOL** : I moaned. Suddenly the warmth disappeared. I growled and my eyes flew open. My head snapped down and I stared at him.   
"Fuck. Why did you do that?" I panted. I had been so close.

 **BAEK** : I rolled over with my ass in the air, presenting myself to be mounted.   
"Hurry, Alpha, please!"

 **YEOL** : I moaned and pushed myself up. I positioned myself over him and slid into him slowly. I groaned in pleasure my lips parting. I stilled when I was fully inside him enjoying the tight, wet heat.  
"Your ass is so tight; too tight for a slut like you. I should fuck you more often," I growled pulling out and slamming back in before drilling again.

 **BAEK** : "Oh~ yes, Daddy, please!  I want your cock, Daddy," I whined, enjoying the hot fullness of having him inside me. It was the best feeling in the world.     

 **YEOL** : I pulled all the way out only to slam back in. I moaned.   
"Look at you all stretched around my cock. Taking my like the good little slut you are."   
I knew my knot would form soon.   
"Does that feel good? Tell Daddy how much you love his cock," I growled as I thrust into his prostate, grinding against it.   

 **BAEK** : "DADDY! Daddy, I love it so much!  Wanted you so bad! Fuck my needy ass, Daddy, pound me, please, I want it!  Daddy's cock feels so good in my slutty little ass! So big..." I pushed further back onto him, swiveling my hips a little, grinding on him as I savored the feeling of his length rubbing against my walls.

 **YEOL** : I watched him with hooded eyes. His wanton expression made my cock swell more.   
"Mmh, your ass feels so good baby; so beautiful." I kissed his neck. "You love getting fucked, don’t you? So slutty for your Alpha... "     

 **BAEK** : I turned my face to him, panting as he began to suck on my earlobe.    
"Daddy, fuck my ass..." I whined. "Harder Daddy, make me feel it!"       

 **YEOL** : I pulled away from him so I was on my knees, using the new found leverage I pounded him.   
"Is that better? Hard enough for you? Love your ass being filled by cock don't you? Tell me how much you love it," I growled my hips snapping into his tight heat. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with the lewd sounds of his ass filled the room. His slick coated my thighs.

 **BAEK** : "Daddy~y~y~" I whimpered, my voice wavering with the rhythm of his thrusts. Drool leaked from the corner of my mouth and I bit the sheets in bliss as he snapped his hips roughly. His hands were bruising on my hips. If Sehun didn't figure out that we'd fucked when he got back, I would think him blind.    
I reached back, grasping at Chanyeol's thigh as I keened, the tip of his penis ramming my sweet spot, making my vision go white and blurry at the edges.    

 **YEOL** : "So beautiful, so wrecked..." I moaned drilling him. I could feel my knot forming. "Fuck," I groaned making sure to slam into his prostate repeatedly with bruising force. My hands gripped his hips tightly as I lost myself in his tight heat.

 **BAEK** : I whimpered as he grunted above me. My legs felt like lead and my cock was throbbing, heavy between my legs, aching and neglected. I reached to touch it but Chanyeol draped himself over my back, rutting roughly, and forcing my hand away, curled his fingers around the hot, pulsing organ. I cried out as he touched me. Partially because of the sensitivity, but also because his knot was beginning to build at the base of his cock and was catching on my rim.   
He wrapped an arm across my chest and hoisted me upright holding me firmly to him as he thrust his hips against my ass, possessive growls rumbling deep in his chest.

**YEOL** : I teased his slit before pumping his cock in time with my thrusts. I could feel my knot forming at the base of my length. I growled and nudged his neck to the side. I sucked on the mark again, reminding him that it was there. I ground against him, my movements becoming smaller as my knot swelled. I moaned low in my throat speeding up my hand on his length. Precum ran onto my fingers making the process slicker.   
A growl ripped itself from my throat as he moaned when I struck his prostate.   
"Fuck. I'm close... I…" I broke of growling. My knot pushed against his hole and I moaned, my hand speeding up on his cock.

 **BAEK** : A few more thrusts had him lodged inside me. His knot stretched my ass. It burned bit, it always does, but it was so... deliciously good.  He fell forward; I bent with him and we landed on our forearms. Unable to thrust, he ground deep into me. Still growling and snarling lovingly as he nosed and mouthed at my sweat glossed skin.   
"Bite me, Alpha. Sink your teeth in..."

 **YEOL** :  I snarled and bit into his neck. My teeth pierced his skin. A growl rumbled in my chest as I rolled my hips.   
"I'm gonna cum… do you want Daddy's cum?" I moaned.

 **BAEK** : "Yes, Daddy!" I gasped at the sharp pain of his teeth piercing my skin, and the soothing smoothness of his tongue passing over the wound. "Daddy, I want your cum to fill me, please... Chanyeol, kiss me..." I turned my head so he could have easy access to my lips as I ground back in rhythm with his hips.    

 **YEOL** : I lapped at the wound apologetically before moving up to kiss him. I licked into his mouth moaning against his lips. My cock throbbed and I moaned jerking his cock.   
"Are you close? Are you gonna spill all over my hand? Cum so hard while I knot you?" I moaned lapping at the bite again.

 **BAEK** :  "Yes, Alpha, yes. Make me spill all my cum," I licked into his mouth again, tasting my own blood on his tongue, "and fill me up with yours... all your thick, h~ahhhh~hot cum, Daddy... make me spill....please, need to cum!"

 **YEOL** :  I growled feeling my knot grow to its full size. It lodged me inside of him, unable to pull out. I panted grinding against his prostate. My fingers teased the sensitive spot right under the head of his cock. He clenched around me and I jerked. I knew he was close.   
"Come on, Slut, cum all over my hand."

 **BAEK** : "Oh Daddy.... nggghhhh... feels so good... my slutty ass all stretched out on my Alpha’s big fucking knot... cock so deep, rubbing right into my sweet spot..."  
His hand curled tightly around my cock as he tugged on it faster, trying to push me to orgasm... "I'm.... ohhh, aghh, ahhh, ugh _so close_ Daddy, yeah~, ohhhhhh fuck, Im gonna cum all over Daddy's hand... yeah... fuck! Awwwwuuughhhhhhhhh… Yes~ Daddy..." I groaned as he finally coaxed my orgasm from me, spilling cum all over his hand and my stomach.

 **YEOL** :  I moaned bucking when his ass spammed around me. I let out a low groan and came. My head lolled back as my cum painted his insides white, kept inside by my knot. I shuddered, my hips rolling. "Mmmhm... Your ass feels so good..." I slumped forward slightly, holding him to my chest. My breath came out in ragged pants as my cock continued to pulse cum. My forehead rested on his shoulder as I moaned.

 **BAEK** : I made a sound, something like a moan and a whine put together as my body clenched around him and it pulled him headfirst into his own climax. What felt like a never ending flow of semen filled me, locked in by my Alpha's knot. I collapsed beneath him and he followed me, doing his best to evenly distribute his weight, lest he crush me completely. I rolled onto my side and I wrapped his arms around my chest.  "Daddy… so big... feels so good in me... thank you Daddy... thank you for taking care of such a slut.”

 **YEOL** :  I hissed wincing when he moved. My knot pulled at his rim and I shuddered from over sensitivity. I groaned, wrapping my arms around him protectively. I licked over the wound on his neck again, snarling possessively the aftershock of my orgasm still pounding through my veins.   
" _Mine_ ," I whispered before kissing him.

 **BAEK** : "Yes..." I breathed reaching back to stroke his face. "I may be a slut, but I'm your slut..." I craned my neck back, slotting it against his shoulder.

 **YEOL** :  I moaned quietly kissing his head. I finally felt my orgasm subside.   
"You comfortable?" I asked knowing we'd be stuck here for a while. I reached down and pulled the blanket over us.

 **BAEK** : "I don't know if having a knot lodged in one's ass can be considered 'comfortable'," I said, smiling, "but I feel good. Love having you inside me... it’s my favorite feeling," I sighed as he pulled the covers over our joined bodies. We were going to be tied together for a while; we might as well be warm.                 

 **YEOL** :  I kissed along his neck gently before moving up to his ear.   
"I love being inside of you," I whispered. "You wanna get a shower before we sleep?" I turned his head and kissed him gently.

 **BAEK** :  "When we can move, I'd love to."

 **YEOL** :  "Okay, sounds good," I murmured against his lips before kissing him again.

 **BAEK** : It took almost half an hour for his knot to go down. We spent time canoodling and talking. He asked me to sing a bit, which felt strange with him inside me, but not unpleasant.   
Once he was able to, he slid out of me with a groan and sat up.                                   

 **YEOL** : "You're a liar, you know that?" I mumbled, stretching. I rolled my shoulders before turning back to him, smiling.

 **BAEK** : "Why am I a liar?!" I said, swatting at him.

 **YEOL** :  I grinned and dodged his hand.   
"You said you wouldn't molest me if I let you sleep here," I teased.

 **BAEK** : I crawled toward him. "I'm sorry," I pouted. "I didn't really plan to attack you. I woke up because I was humping your leg in my sleep, but I was really trying to be good."                                                 

 **YEOL** :  I chuckled and watched him advance.   
"Sure you were." I leaned down and kissed him.

 **BAEK** : "I was! I swear."      

 **YEOL** : I laughed and pulled him toward me, situating him in my lap. My lips found his and I kissed him thoroughly. His legs wrapped around my waist while his arms circled my neck. I let my hands glide down to rest against his ass before pushing myself up so I was holding him against my chest. I started towards the door still kissing him.   
"Let's go shower."

 **BAEK** : "You don't believe me, do you?" I said under my breath as he carried me to the shower.

 **YEOL** : "Nope."   
I managed to open the door to the bathroom and set him down on the sink. I nipped at his neck playfully. Turning away from him I got into the shower turning on the water. Soon steam fogged up the glass and I went back to him.                                

 **BAEK** : "I'm telling the truth, you big lummox. If you don't believe me, I can't shower with you."                              

 **YEOL** : "Okay, okay" I raised my hands in mock defeat. I grabbed him and tugged him into the shower. The hot spray hit my back and I washed the sweat and cum from his body gently before pulling him under the water fully. It ran in rivulets down his back as I massaged his shoulders careful not to touch his mark.

 **BAEK** : I still scowled at him as he cleaned me, because I knew he didn't believe me. I turned as the water rinsed the soap from our skin and put my hands up on his shoulders rubbing my thumb into a spot on his neck that corresponded to the spot where his refreshed claiming bite marked my skin.        

 **YEOL** : I smiled down at him, and relaxed into his touch. A yawn parted my lips, the hot water making me sleepy. "Let's go to bed."              

 **BAEK** :  "Just a second, not so fast."   
I grabbed his hand as he reach to turn the water off.

 **YEOL** :  I stopped and looked down at him. "What?"

 **BAEK** : I kissed his chest, running my tongue along his collarbone.

 **YEOL** : My breath hitched; my eyes fluttering shut for a moment.   
"Babe, what are you doing?"

 **BAEK** : I smiled, and kissed up to the juncture of his neck, the same spot I'd been rubbing and nipped at it.

 **YEOL** : I moaned breathily, my hands moving to his hips. I pulled him closer, my heart pounding. Water cascaded down our bodies, steam swirling through the air.

 **BAEK** : I swirled my tongue on the spot, slipping my arms under his and holding his shoulders, smirking as I let him draw me in.

 **YEOL** : My lips parted slightly as I groaned low in my throat. It rumbled in my chest as his tongue teased my neck. I held him close to me wondering if he could feel my heart beating in my chest. My length stirred, beginning to harden again.

 **BAEK** : His heart was pounding and I felt his cock begin to take interest. He's seriously the easiest Alpha I've ever heard of.   
I began to suck on the spot and felt him really hardening, rising.   
Excellent. I pressed against him, enjoying his moans.

 **YEOL** :  My hips rolled, my breathing becoming labored as I let my eyes close, titling my head to the side slightly. I reached between us and tugged on his hardening cock, taking back a bit of control

 **BAEK** : I smiled as I felt his hand on my cock. He exhaled heavily through his nose, moaning the way he does when he feels in control. It was making him even harder.

 **YEOL** : I jerked him slowly, letting my fingers dip into his slit every so often or stopping to tease the sensitive spot right below the head. My cock was fully hard, precum smearing my skin where it rested against my stomach.    

 **BAEK** : My left hand sneaked down to his length, rolling my palm on his slick head, while I still sucked on his neck. 

 **YEOL** :  I bucked into his touch, moaning. I swallowed heavily, panting. My hand faltered on his cock for a moment as I surrendered to his ministrations though I continued stroking his length.   
"Fuck. Feels good" I groaned tilting my head a bit further to the side. I thrust into his hand, more precum drooling from my tip.

 **BAEK** :  "Mmmm..." I jerked his length hard, holding it tightly, then loosely. His hand was slackening around my length, not that I cared. It didn't take long to bring him to the edge.

 **YEOL** :  I panted, "Ahhh. I'm close." I arched into his touch, his lips on my neck sending sparks through me. My eyes closed as I moaned. I forced myself to focus on him again and continued to stroke his length. My hips (still thrusting into his hand) stuttered when he teased a sensitive spot on my cock. I moaned opening my eyes.   
"Baby..." I trailed off stiffening before moaning when he gripped my forming knot.         

 **BAEK** : I licked loudly at the spot on his neck ass I wrapped one hand around his head and the other around his knot, squeezing it. He was trying so desperately to continue jerking me but I had him in the palm of my hand (so deliciously literally) and he was so far gone. His neck was tilted to the side and he was right where I wanted him. I gave his neck another loud suck and took my hands off his cock suddenly, wrapping my arms around him and clamping my jaws down on the spot, biting into his flesh.

 **YEOL** :  I cried out when his teeth sank into my neck. Precum shot from my cock and my breath almost left me. My hips jerked when his hands disappeared. I whined before I could stop myself. I flushed embarrassed. I wasn't acting like his alpha. My cock throbbed as he sucked on my neck. I stumbled back, needing the wall to support me. My chest rose and fell rapidly as my eyes closed and my hands fell to my sides.

 **BAEK** : He stumbled back and I followed him, “Sorry, Daddy, I wanted us to match," I said, dropping to my knees and mouthing at his cock. "Should we refresh Sehun's when he gets back?"

 **YEOL** :  I moaned low in my throat nodding. I keened when his mouth touched my pulsing length. I watched him with hooded eyes, moans falling from my lips. My neck tingled and I shuddered. It felt like my cock was getting harder by the second, my knot swelling. I loved when they teased my neck. Returning a mark was intimate; it made me feel warm inside and my length pulsed.     

 **BAEK** : I parted my lips, sucking his cock into my mouth, letting it slide in until it breached my throat. I gagged a bit, but relaxed my throat and moved, moaning and swallowing around the hard, throbbing length. My hands were on his hips as I pushed myself further onto him, almost to his knot, which I toyed with, using my pretty fingers.   
I bobbed on his length making the filthiest moans and delicious, wet sounds of hot, firm flesh being worked in warm, slick heat. He was so close. It would only take a few more swallows or sucks to have his cum pumping down my throat.

 **YEOL** : I moaned thrusting into his tight throat. The sounds he was making were sinful and only spurred me on.   
"Your throat is so wet and tight... you like having me deep in your throat don't you? Fuck, your hands feel good on my knot…" I groaned watching him take my length repeatedly. My breathing was ragged as breathy moans fell from my lips. My eyes fluttered shut, my orgasm rapidly. "Aahhh... I'm close… mmhhhh... I'm gonna cum..."    

 **BAEK** :  I pulled off, nuzzling his hip trying to find his ticklish spot, stroking and feeling around for it, teasing him

 **YEOL** : I growled when he pulled away my hips bucking. Suddenly he brushed that spot and I jerked. "Stop teasing." My cock throbbed and I grabbed it stroking. I sighed relieved from the delicious friction. But he nudged that spot again and I spasmed my abs contracting as a moan was punched out of me. My hand fell back to my side.      

 **BAEK** :  "No touching, Daddy!" I pouted.    

 **YEOL** :  I groaned in frustration, keeping my hands tight at my sides.

 **BAEK** :  I continued stroking his hip and took his hot, throbbing length into my mouth, letting the head rub against my cheek.   

 **YEOL** :  I shuddered, moaning appreciatively when he took me back into his hot mouth.

 **BAEK** : I let him slip out again, attacking from a side angle and extended my tongue and sliding it along the underside of his member, I curled my tongue to perfectly cradle his cock as the length slid over the wet muscle. His hips were moving it along the smooth surface.  

 **YEOL** :  My hips moved on their own as I let my eyes close. Spit coated my shaft and I moaned as his tongue teased the vein on the underside of my length.  

 **BAEK** :  I licked along his cock and sucked him back into my mouth fully, looking up at him with dark eyes as I bobbed my head on the firm hot length.

 **YEOL** :  My eyes closed for a moment when he took me back into his heavenly mouth. Heat engulfed me in a deliciously wet embrace. I thrust into his mouth looking directly into his eyes.   
My knot started forming again and I moaned. One of my hands threaded through his hair tugging lightly when my grip tightened as he sucked harder.    

 **BAEK** : I sucked hard and took him deeper again, stroking his knot lightly with my fingertips as his heavy cock slid easily into my throat. It felt perfect, like it belonged there.  
Ass or mouth, his cock belonged inside me.         

 **YEOL** : I watched him with parted lips as I breathed heavily.   
"You look so pretty with your lips stretched around my cock..."   
His fingers felt amazing teasing my sensitive knot. I could see the mark on his neck and arousal spiked through me. He was mine. He moaned around me and continued sucking; taking me into his throat again and again like it was what he was made to do.

 **BAEK** : I continued to fuck my throat on his cock, moaning and gagging as I reached down and touched my own aching length. I jumped and groaned when my fingers made contact with my cock, angry and red from neglect. It must have felt good for Chanyeol; my moans were deep and dirty and must have sent wonderful vibrations up his cock.

 **YEOL** :  I groaned low in my throat bucking into his mouth when he moaned. The vibrations felt so good. I looked down and saw him touching himself, his cock red and weeping precum. I pushed him off me panting. My head fell back to rest against the shower wall as I struggled to catch my breath. My length throbbed. Getting a hold of myself I looked down at him where he sat, shock written across his face.       

 

 **BAEK** : I'm not finished!" I whined, making to grab his hips and suck him back into my mouth.

 **YEOL** : I batted his hand away before sinking to my knees. I pulled him toward me kissing him, my tongue darting into his mouth. I pulled back.   
"No you're not."   
I lay down on the slippery floor, guiding him above me. I licked a strip over his hole before pushing him down so his hard cock was resting against my lips and his face was in front of my pulsing length. I took him into my mouth giving him a long hard suck.        

 **BAEK** : "Daddy! Fuck! Daddy! The floor is hard!"

 **YEOL** :  I lapped at his length before taking it all the way into my mouth. He breached my throat and I gagged slightly. My hips thrust up and I moaned around his length. My shoulders dug into the ground and I winced but it didn't deter me from lapping at his cock. Salty, tangy precum coated my tongue and I let one of my hands go up to rest on his ass. I teased his hole with my fingers before slipping one in.

 **BAEK** : For a moment I was distracted by the attentions he was paying to my nether regions, but my knees were screaming in protest at the hardness of the floor, and I wanted to enjoy this.   
I pulled myself away from him very abruptly and turned off the shower. I tugged him into a sitting position before throwing him a towel, hastily drying off myself.   
"Hurry up; if we're doing that, we're moving to the bed."

 **YEOL** :  I looked up at him surprised, not quite registering what was happening.  

 **BAEK** : I was impatient to continue so I went over, grabbed the towel and dried him off myself before pulling him into the bedroom and forcing him down on the bed.

 **YEOL** : I fell onto the mattress looking up at him. I bit my lip when I saw the mark on his neck. My cock jolted and I moaned quietly watching him with hooded eyes. I reached down and stroked my cock. 

 **BAEK** : "That's what my mouth is for," I said swatting his hand away and positioning myself over him. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? I asked lowering my hips to his face so I was almost sitting on it and licking along his length.

 **YEOL** : I shuddered, nodding and took him into my mouth again. I lapped at the head before letting him slide deeper.

 **BAEK** : "Mm..." I moaned and took him in my mouth, bobbing my head slowly as my fingers massaged his knot. His mouth was wonderful on my neglected cock and I couldn't keep from moving my hips a little.

 **YEOL** : I groaned around his length when his hands squeezed my knot. He thrust into my throat and I moved my hands up pushing him further down moaning when he slid further down. I used my tongue to tease the vein along the bottom. Precum ran down my throat and spit leaked from the corners of my mouth, slicking his thrusts as his slid easily into my mouth again and again.   
I arched into his touch when his talented hands teased my knot, more precum leaking from my head.

 **BAEK** : I felt him push my hips down so I slid deeper into his throat and groaned around him, bobbing faster, able to fully appreciate the sweet wet slurping sound of my mouth pleasuring his cock.

 **YEOL** : I pulled back, slurping and lapping at his cock as I teased his hole with my finger. I moaned when more precum leaked onto my tongue, swallowing it and taking him back into my mouth.

 **BAEK** :  I pulled off of him and licked at his knot.  
"Daddy," I moaned against him, “Daddy, tonguefuck me!"

 **YEOL** : I shifted repositioning him above my face and licked a broad strip over his hole. I lapped at his rim and dipped my tongue inside of him.

 **BAEK** : "Agghhhhhhhh... yess... aww, feels so good, Daddy..." I moaned as I felt I tip of his tongue slip into me. I returned the pleasure by curling my hand around his knot and sinking onto him again, making the filthiest slutty moans.

 **YEOL** : I moaned and pushed my tongue in deeper, lapping at his walls. I tongued his ass languidly, loving the filthy moans falling from his lips. I jabbed his prostate with my tongue and slick ran into my mouth as he ground against me.     

 **BAEK** :  I was pressing my ass against his face, rutting a little as my cock kicked and slid against his collarbone and chest in the slick mess of precum that was leaking onto his skin. I opened my mouth a little, moaning as the tip of his cock slid along my tongue. I massaged his tightening balls with one hand and his swelling knot with the other.

 **YEOL** :  I stiffened when he gripped my balls, moaning and licking deeper into his hole. My cock pulsed and I whined.   
"Mmm.... I'm close" I moaned, redoubling my efforts.    

 **BAEK** :  The soft wet slurps of me bobbing on his length made my cock kick hard and I went faster as his balls tightened fiercely, signaling his approaching orgasm, so I went faster, pushed him deeper, swallowed harder, trying to coax it out of him.

 **YEOL** :  I moaned and lapped at his ass. Slick ran down my chin and my cock pulsed. I arched off the bed slightly as my orgasm took hold of my body. I tensed and moaned, cum shooting from length.

 **BAEK** :  His cum burst from his tip, pouring down my throat and I clenched my fists in the sheets as he groaned against my ass, fingers digging into my hips, sure to leave bruises. I pulled off and let his seed splash onto my face and neck.

 **YEOL** :  My hips rolled as cum continued to pulse from my cock. I moaned sucking and licking him throughout my orgasm my body shaking.    

**BAEK** : He was shuddering and twitching all through his orgasm; aftershocks making him tremble and groan against my skin. He was no less determined to bring me pleasure ass well, though; his tongue stayed inside me through the whole of his crisis, fingers still clamped to my hips as his tongue licked around for my prostate.   
I could only imagine how filthy it looked, his face buried in my ass, slick pouring down it, streaming down his neck. I rested my face down on his hip. It was covered in cum, but so was my face. I licked some off of his skin as his tongue lapped at my slick hole.

  **YEOL** :  I gasped when I felt his tongue on my skin. My limbs felt heavy, but I managed to lift my arm and bring it between our bodies. I stroked his cock, teasing the slit with my thumb. He moaned, jerking, and I knew I'd found his sweet spot. I abused it with my tongue while my fingers circled his cock squeezing and releasing.      

 **BAEK** : My fingers scratched at his thighs as I groaned in pleasure.   
 "Ah... auughhhh, fuck, Daddy... fuck, Daddy, yesss. More Daddy, like that, more, please..." I babbled, bucking into his hand and grinding on my face. "Is my ass yummy, Daddy?

 **YEOL** :  I moaned in confirmation.   
"Yes," I panted, more slick flooding my mouth. It slicked my throat and I moaned. I teased the sensitive spot right under his head with my finger and sucked at his hole. I removed my other hand from his hip and inserted two fingers. I thrust my tongue in and out at the same time as my fingers, stretching him and jabbing into his sweet spot.

 **BAEK** :  "Oh! Ah~, Daddy, Alpha..." I moaned. As I felt the stretch of his long fingers, I could hear the slurps and smacks of his mouth pleasing my ass mixed with the soft fleshy sound of him pumping my cock.

 **YEOL** : I rubbed his prostate with my fingers and lapped at his rim with my tongue. My hand on his cock moved faster, twisting and squeezing. The filthy, wet sounds of my mouth in his ass filled the room alongside his desperate moans.  
I pulled away from his ass and moved down to his balls. I licked them, covering them in spit before sucking them into my mouth. They weighed heavily, stretching my mouth. I prodded them gently with my tongue, sucking and pulling lightly.

 **BAEK** : My eyes rolled back and I moaned low in my throat as I felt the wet heat of his mouth envelope my balls.  I hadn't expected that.  I hiccupped a gasp as he simultaneously poked, stroked and sucked, pushing me to the edge, but not quite over.

 **YEOL** : I fucked his ass with my fingers, scissoring him open before adding a third. I continued to grind them against his prostate while my other hand worked his throbbing length, precum slicking my movements.   
I stroked him quickly, applying varying amounts of pressure. As I sucked on his balls, my lips squeezed his sack and I panted. They were so big in my mouth. I moaned happily slurping and licking them; my face flushing in embarrassment at the lewd sounds I was making.       

 **BAEK** : "D..." I swallowed, "Daddy, can you im-magine if Sehun came home right now and saw me all covered in c-cum, riding Daddy's face? He'd get so hard, Daddy..."  

 **YEOL** : I moaned at the thought shuddering. My heart pounded in my chest. I wanted to renew Sehun’s mark; reinstate my claim just like I'd done with my beautiful beta. I loved the broken moans Baekhyun made as I sucked his balls, and part of me wished Sehun would come in and see him so lost in pleasure.

 **BAEK** : I wasn't sure if it was my exhibition kink surfacing or what, but the idea of baring myself like that,  to our omega, the idea of Sehun coming home and seeing us  really was affecting me. I'd never shown weakness in front of him. Maybe I should. I couldn't stop imagining him peeking at us through the door, flushed and a little jealous, hand working furiously in his pants and I groaned, actually wishing he was there.   
The mark on my neck ached and I knew my orgasm was near.   
"Should I paint Daddy's chest, or are you gonna swallow my cum?"  I gasped.

 **YEOL** : I moaned around his balls, an incoherent noise, before pulling off them with a pop. The hand on his cock moved to toy with them instead as I took his length into my mouth. I sucked at it, moaning. I wanted his cum in my mouth, down my throat. I wanted to taste him. I teased the vein on the underside of his throbbing length and could feel his balls tightening as he approached orgasm.       

 **BAEK** : I was practically hugging his thigh, moaning and whining as he sucked on my cock hungrily. No more teasing, no more games, just a primal drive to make his mate cum. It was my favorite thing to see him driven to this point, whatever he was doing.   
I fucked into his mouth as he played with my balls and pumped his fingers in my ass, ramming them into my weakness until finally I tensed and screamed and I came, hot, thick spurts of semen shooting into his wonderful mouth.   

 **YEOL** : I moaned around his length when cum exploded into my mouth. I continued to suck him throughout his orgasm. My hands slowed, but did not fully stop their movements. I swallowed down his thick, salty cum. It tasted so good and I groaned, getting lost in the taste. I held him in my mouth until I swallowed the last drop, then pulled back and licked him clean; carefully, so as not to overstimulate him.  
I removed my hands from him and nudged him off me. I looked at my slick covered hand for a moment watching it glisten in the light before licking some of it off my hand. I hummed at the musky yet slightly sweet flavor and continued to lap it from my fingers.     

 **BAEK** :  I was exhausted, but I wanted to taste so I quickly repositioned so I was facing him and lapped more of his cum from his hip before crawling up and kissing him; a dirty, wet, filthy kiss, letting the taste of our cum mix in our mouths. I licked his face, tasting my slick as well.  "Alpha… don't we taste so good together?"

 **YEOL** : I hummed in agreement exhaustion taking hold. I kissed him and licked into his mouth. I could taste both of us. I pulled back smiling and heaved myself up. I stood, swaying for a moment before taking a couple steps. I went to the bathroom and grabbed some towels, making them wet with some hot water. I cleaned most of what was left of our cum and slick off of me and returned to him with the a fresh on. I cleaned away the sweat and cum that stained his skin before falling onto the mattress. I yawned stretching, throwing the towels at the wash-basket. (They missed.)

 **BAEK** : I curled up to him, deeply satisfied.   
"How long do you think we'll have to fuck Sehun tomorrow night to make up for this?   

 **YEOL** :  "Hours," I answered kissing him softly. “I can already hear him whining, but it's totally worth it," I whispered against his lips before kissing him again and pulling the blanket over us. I felt my eyes close and knew I was drifting off to sleep.

 **BAEK** : We slept deeply and peacefully and it almost seemed that nothing could disturb us... until about noon when someone very heavy landed on top of us and began to hit us.

 **SEHUN** : "You bastards!"


	2. {SeBaekYeol A/B/O} Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol: Annie  
> Sehun: Me  
> Baekhyun was written into both of our turns.

**YEOL** : I jerked awake, yelping in surprise.   
"Just once I want to be woken up normally," I groaned fending off Sehun's attack.         

 **BAEK** : "You bastards did it without me, didn't you?” he shouted.   
"How the hell do you know so early?" I said using my pillow as a shield.

 **YEOL** :  He ripped the pillow out of Baekhyun's hands and pointed accusingly at his neck.   
"I can see the mark, not to mention the fact that you both smell like cum."   
I watched him. He was upset, but had stopped hitting us. I looked over at Baekhyun.

 **BAEK** :  Curse his big nose.   
"Okay, fine yes, we fucked it's my fault!"

 **YEOL** :  Sehun pouted and stilled. He turned to face the beta fully.   
"You jerk" he yelled jumping Baekhyun and started hitting him again.   
I growled frustrated. I pushed myself up and moved behind him, grabbing the omega's arms. He struggled but I held firm moving to his neck. I licked and sucked at the skin lightly for a moment before sinking my teeth in and really sucking. He stiffened before relaxing against me a soft "Alpha..." falling from his lips.     

 **BAEK** :  It never ceases to be incredible, seeing an Omega submit to his Alpha. Even a strong-willed, bratty behemoth like Sehun (just taller than Chanyeol and with noticeably broader, 47cm shoulders) looked small when claimed. He stilled stared at me spitefully though.   
"I'm sorry, Sehun, I was selfish." I said

 **YEOL** : My arms circled his broad chest holding him to me as I marked him. I nipped and pulled at the sensitive spot reveling in the soft sounds he was making. I looked at my beta. He looked guilty and a growl rumbled in my throat. I pulled away from Sehun's neck.   
"You're not the only one who needs attention. I'll make it up to you that you missed out but Baekhyun also needs me."   
Sehun opened his mouth to protest or complain most likely but was cut short when I bit into his neck again. His head lolled to the side, baring his neck to me. My eyes met Baekhyun's.

 **SEHUN** : I could see Baekhyun making eye contact with Chanyeol.   
"Alpha, Baekhyun has been with you longer!" I whined.

 **YEOL** : I growled and nipped at his neck once more before pulling back to examine the mark I had left. It was beautiful. Turning his face I kissed him, grinding against his ass.   
"So needy" I said looking into his eyes and pulling back.

 **SEHUN** :  "Was it fun h-having a needy Omega out of your way? So you could fuck in peace?" I asked through gritted teeth, tone spiteful, though my cock was starting to stiffen as he ground against my ass, which was already getting wet.

 **YEOL** : I growled deeply, frustrated. I kissed him fiercely, claiming his mouth.   
"Don't be jealous baby; it's not a pretty color." I could feel slick soaking his boxers. "So wet" I groaned in his ear. I leaned down and sucked on his neck again. "I'm sorry we had fun without you. What can I do to make it up to you?" I licked at the mark as he shuddered beneath my touch. I squeezed his cock through his boxers, tracing the outline with my fingers. My other hand moved up to play with his nipples. I rutted against him moaning against his neck. I heard a soft gasp and looked over.   
Baekhyun was stroking his cock slowly. He teased his slit watching us with hooded eyes. My cock swelled more as I ground against Sehun.

 **SEHUN** : "Don't p-patronize me..." I panted in spite of myself damn near helpless against the thick, musky scent of Chanyeol's arousal.   
It would be a lie to say that I wasn't getting more turned on by Baekhyun stroking himself as he watched our Alpha unravel me.    

 **YEOL** : I ground against him, reaching inside his boxers and started stroking him. He bucked into my touch and I teased his slit.   
"You like that baby?" Sehun whined and I smirked. I turned him to me and kissed him. "Such a beautiful, slutty omega… you're being ridiculous. You know we love you, right?" I asked pulling away and removing my hands. I turned him to face me and kissed him softly. "I love you. Baekhyun and I don't want to exclude you or get rid of you. If you had been here you would have been part of it. Baekhyun just gets horny too. I'm also his Alpha and I have to take care of him, but I will always take care of you. You're mine: my omega."   
I kissed him before moving down to kiss the mark again.

 **SEHUN** : "You don't really think that, do you?" asked Baekhyun, his hand slowing on his length. He crawled toward me rising up on his knees and pulled my face to his, kissing me; a hot, wet, open mouthed kiss. His hands crept up underneath my t-shirt to feel the plains of my abs and chest, pausing to tease my nipples. I whined and he broke off. "We missed you.  You were all I talked about while Daddy had his tongue up my ass. I was thinking about you and how hard that big, yummy cock of yours would be if you were with us."

 **YEOL** : I nodded and pulled back watching them. I smiled when I saw their matching marks.   
"So beautiful." I grabbed Sehun and kissed him pulling Baekhyun down with him. "We love you."      

 **SEHUN** :  "Alpha," I gasped, my spite fading as Chanyeol licked into my mouth and Baekhyun lapped at the mark on my neck, adding his bite to the claim. It throbbed and my cock, hard and drooling, throbbed with it. "Ahhh..." I panted. "F-fuck.. me... please I..." Slick was now streaming into my underwear and I felt Chanyeol tugging my shirt off as Baekhyun saw me rid of my pants and underwear, licking the slick wet spots on the fabric and stroking his cock. It was so dirty… I loved it. I panted, waiting for someone to stick their tongue in my mouth.

 **YEOL** : I kissed him deeply sliding my tongue into his mouth and tongue-fucked him, trying to conveying my need. I slid a finger into his slick hole, teasing him. I felt my cock swell and I moaned against his mouth.     

 **SEHUN** :  I moaned into Chanyeol's mouth as I felt his finger tease my hole. I jumped suddenly, gasping as I felt warmth on my cock. Looking down I saw Baekhyun, mouth stretching wide as he fed my length between his lips slowly, slurping and swirling his tongue. He pulled off when he saw me looking at him.  "Gonna choke on your big, fat cock...." he groaned, touching himself... "gonna make you feel so good,  gonna take it all down my throat, won't that be good?"   
"Fuck... I cursed falling back onto Chanyeol a bit more, falling apart at the seams.

 **YEOL** : I moaned watching Baekhyun take Sehun into his mouth.   
I fingered him open, adding a second finger and scissoring him. Slick covered my hand and the wet sounds of Baekhyun slurping Sehun's cock went straight to my cock, making me groan.   
I could smell their arousal and it was driving me crazy. I panted lapping at his mark, my cock pressed against his hip as I rutted against him, my breath hitching. I slipped another finger inside of him moving one hand down to tangle it in Baekhyun's soft hair. I watched him with hooded eyes as he took Sehun's cock again and again.

 **SEHUN** : Baekhyun's mouth, hands; Chanyeol’s hips and fingers... I felt like every inch of my body was being stimulated and it was so much, almost too much. I gasped as Baekhyun took me deep and swallowed as Chanyeol felt around for my sweet spot at the same time. My eyes were rolling, my orgasm approaching too quickly, too soon.  I whined pathetically, scrabbling for something, anything to hold onto.

 **YEOL** : I kissed Sehun fiercely, my cock throbbing. He moaned into my mouth, back arching. I had hit his prostate. Baekhyun choked when Sehun bucked into his mouth. I sucked my omega's tongue into my mouth, pumping three fingers in his wet, tight hole.   
"Are you gonna cum down his pretty throat?" I groaned huskily in his ear. I could feel my knot forming already. I was painfully turned on and my length throbbed, red and angry, precum running from the tip. I tugged on Baekhyun's hair and the beta moaning around Sehun's cock. He shuddered and I knew he was close. "Go on baby, cum. Let go, cum for me." I kissed him again.

 **SEHUN** :  I moaned as I succumbed to their loving assault. It took no time at all for a combination of Baekhyun abusing his own throat with my cock and Chanyeol prodding mercilessly into my weak spot to make three days pent up sexual frustration burst out of me in a furious orgasm.   
"ALPHA~" I screamed, as cum erupted from me with force, which Baekhyun, having pulled off with a tremendous suck, caught full in the face, lips parted wantonly to catch what he could of the thick, white stream. Most of it painted his face and neck.   
Chanyeol was panting behind me; the kind of forceful, growling, panting that you only hear from an aroused Alpha. I could feel how hard he was, his erection pressing against me.

 **YEOL** : I groaned, watching Sehun paint Baekhyun's face in his cum. My cock hardened more, if that was possible. I kissed Sehun's mark growling possessively. I was so hard. My cock was pulsing, throbbing, aching with need. I removed my hand from Baekhyun's hair and wiped some of the cum off his face so it coated my fingers. I brought them up to my lips and my tongue darted out, licking the musky substance off my fingers. I hummed, satisfied.   
I heard Baekhyun whine as I sucked one of my fingers into my mouth. I grinned down at him after I was done. I ground against Sehun, moaning at the heavenly sensation; some of the pressure finally easing.     

 **SEHUN** :  "Are you gonna fuck Hunnie's ass now, Alpha?" Baekhyun asked, a lewd, moan-like lilt in his voice. I whimpered at the words. I was going to get no rest; which was exactly what I wanted.

 **YEOL** : "Yes," I said roughly.   
Baekhyun moved out of the way and I pushed Sehun down so he was on his knees and elbows. I pulled his boxers down in one fluid motion. "Is this okay?" I asked him. I might want to pound him until he screamed but I still wanted him to feel safe. I ran my finger over his muscled back, loving the way he shuddered under my touch. I ground against his bare ass moaning.

 **SEHUN** :  "Nnnghhh, Yes, Alpha, yes...just... give me. Give me; I need it, now, now, please! “I moaned, grinding back against him shamelessly.   
Baekhyun was back to stroking his own length, edging himself as he watched, apparently ready for a good show.   
I like giving shows. I love it when Baek and I really bitch at each other until Chanyeol makes us fuck, watching us with hooded eyes as he palms and pleasures himself. But this, having Baekhyun just watch while our Alpha fucks _me_ , alone, his Omega and knowing that Baek gets off on the idea of it makes it sweeter.   
"Daddy, my ass is so~ wet and needy Daddy.  Hasn't been full of your big, Alpha cock for _days_ … need you put it in me. Put it in my slutty wet ass, Alpha~"

 **YEOL** : I moaned deeply at his filthy words mixed with wanton moans. I pushed in, moaning breathily as his wet heat engulfed the head of my length.   
"Fuck... You're so tight."   
I watched him for a moment. The way his breath hitched when I breached him and his ass clenched around the intrusion. I pulled back slightly so I was barley inside before slamming my hips forward. I groaned my head falling back as his ass stretched around me. He whined as I ground against his sweet spot. "Such a slut. Taking me so easily. You're so wet... Look at you… your hungry little hole leaking slick all over my cock. You like having it inside? Do you want me to knot you? Hmm? Fill you with my cum?" I panted roughly. I pulled out almost all the way, slamming back in seconds later. He cried out and I heard Baekhyun moan.    

 **SEHUN** :  "Mmmm, fuck, Daddy, so easy and slutty for my Alpha's thick cock... yes, Daddy, yes... m'all tight cus Daddy didn't get to stretch me out all weekend… had to fuck myself on my fingers, imagining it was you... it wasn't enough, alpha... need your knot.  Wanna be full of Daddy's hot, thick cum. Mmmm Daddy's so big... so ~aghhhhh~ so thick. Does Daddy's cock look good pumping in my wet, slutty ass, Baek?" I teased.   
"Yeah, Baby," he groaned "Daddy's gonna wreck your ass more than mine even. You'll be lucky if you can walk for the next three days. Right, Daddy? Isn't that right? Gonna pound his slutty Omega ass until he's crying, aren't you, Daddy?"

 **YEOL** : "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't see straight… such a slut for my cock. I'm gonna fill you with my cum… gonna be begging me for more the entire time, aren't you?"   
I fucked into him hitting his prostate with every thrust. I set a brutal pace from re start, the smack of skin hitting skin echoing through the room. I ground against his prostate, making him shudder and clench around me. I could feel the beginning of my knot. "Does that feel good, Slut? When I grind into your sweet spot? I'm gonna stretch you so much with my knot… leave you gaping and full of cum. Tell me how much you love my cock. Beg me for more." I growled slamming into him again.  

 **SEHUN** : "YES, DADDY, YES, MORE, GIMME MORE! GRIND YOUR HARD COCK INTO MY LITTLE SWEET SPOT. YES, YES, MORE, FUCK, PLEASE! LOVE ALPHA'S THICK COCK SO MUCH, DADDY, FUCK, ME FUCK ME, YES, YES! UGH, UGH, UGH... MORE, DADDY, MORE!"   
Baekhyun was smiling. He'd switched to rutting his cock into a pillow while he pumped his fingers in his ass, silently enjoying the show.         

 **YEOL** : I thrust into him a couple times before grinding into his spot. I reached down and tugged on his length. It felt hot and was slick with spit and precum. He bucked into the touch, moaning as I teased his slit. I leaned down and growled in his ear.   
"You like that?" I thrust into him pulling up changing the angle of my thrusts. I wrapped my hand around his throat and yanked him up so he was pressed against my chest. I rutted into him and he screamed. In this position I hit his spot every time. I leaned down and sucked on the mark on his neck as my hand started stroking his length again. "Scream for me. Want everyone to hear how much you love Daddy's cock. Tell them what a pretty little cockslut you are."

 **SEHUN** : "AGHHH! AH, FUCK, DADDY, YES DADDY, SUCH A COCKSLUT FOR MY DADDY! Mmmm, ah, ah, ah, AGH!" I screamed, a burning sensation spread like flames down the joint of my inner thighs and hips: a need to clamp my thighs around something and rut.   
My hips were forced forward again and again into the heat of my Alpha's hand as he snapped his hips against my ass, the filthy slap of them meeting the firm, supple flesh of my plump ass filling the room, mingling with my screams and keens that were forced from me with every attack on my prostate.

 **YEOL** : "That's right, scream for me. You're mine: your slutty hole belongs to me."   
I bit him again, my knot swelling. It pulled at his ass still small enough that I could thrust into him. I abused his weak spot. He arched against me. "So beautiful" I growled, jerking his cock.   
I fucked him as hard and fast as I could until my knot was too big and I couldn’t thrust without hurting him.   
Instead, I started rolling my hips grinding into the bundle of nerves deep inside him. Precum ran over my fingers while slick stained my thighs.   
I heard my Beta moan and I looked up. He had three fingers deep inside of himself, moaning and rocking against them. I smirked.   
"Look at Baekhyun. Look at how turned on he is by you," I panted as he clenched around me.

 **SEHUN** : "H-hyung loves watching Daddy wreck my pretty, slutty ass?" I managed between moans.   
Baekhyun groaned, pulling his fingers out of his ass and licking the slick from them.   
"Fuck yes, Baby. Our Omega looks so pretty with Daddy fucking his slutty ass… makes me so hard…"   
He continued to rut into the pillow. "I wanna suck on Hyung's cock!  Wanna make him feel good!” I whined.

 **YEOL** : "Well don't keep him waiting," I moaned. I pushed Sehun down so he was on his hands and knees as Baekhyun kneeled I front of him. I rocked forward so Baekhyun's cock slipped between Sehun's lips. I grabbed Baekhyun and kissed him desperately was I fucked Sehun. Baekhyun grinned at me and leaned over sucking on my neck. I moaned throatily and thrust into Sehun.          

 **SEHUN** :  Chanyeol's hips rolled forward, pushing me onto Baekhyun's cock, which I closed my lips around happily. I could hear the soft wet sounds of their kissing above me. I pushed my ass back forcefully, my Beta's cock sliding out until only the head of his erection was in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the smooth crown, digging my tongue into the slit as I felt Chanyeol thrust again, hard. His knot lodged inside me and I moaned around Baekhyun, circling my hips to grind as my ass clenched around the massive Alpha cock currently resting in it. It felt right, inside of me, good. Baekhyun's length slid further into my mouth and I loved hearing their debauched moaning between kisses.

 **YEOL** : I groaned into the kiss when he rocked back against me. I was getting close, my knot almost at full size. I pulled away from Baekhyun looking fondly at the way my Omega's ass stretched around my knot. Baekhyun whimpered and I kissed him again swallowing his moans.   
"You like being fucked from both ends slut?" I panted at Sehun as I moved down to nip and suck at Baekhyun's mark. The Beta cried out and thrust into Sehun, shoving him further onto my cock. I groaned at the way Sehun spasmed, more slick running down my legs. "So wet and sloppy" I growled biting down on Baekhyun's neck. My climax was rapidly approaching and I could tell from Baekhyun's breathy moans and gasps that he was about to cum.

 **SEHUN** :  I choked loudly as Baekhyun thrust into my throat, and reached up to dig my fingernails harshly into his ass cheeks. I was ever so slightly displeased with the amount of attention Baekhyun was getting while they just used me as a cock warmer, so I took it out on the Beta by letting my upper teeth scrape a bit on the next draw back, feeling satisfied when he cursed loudly, gripping my hair.  

 **YEOL** : I pulled away from Baekhyun and my hand came down on Sehun's ass.   
"Be nice," I scolded grinding into him again. His ass clenched around me and I moaned. I reached down and stroked his pulsing length and he shuddered.

 **SEHUN** : Baekhyun thrust into my throat choking me again and I felt my face heat up, frustration tightening my chest. I pulled off of Baekhyun's cock. He looked at me, confused and displeased at the loss of the warm, wet confines of my mouth so close to his orgasm.   
"I thought you wanted to suck me off?" he asked.   
"I did, but now Alpha's only paying attention to _you_. _Again_!" I whined, my voice cracking from the abuse of my throat.

 

 **YEOL** :  I wish I could pull out of him but seeing as I couldn't I grabbed him and pulled him against my chest again. I licked at his mark, sucking gently.   
"So jealous," I murmured against the soft skin. My eyes met Baekhyun's and he nodded in understanding. I sat down pulling Sehun into my lap. He moaned as it caused me to shift inside him. Baekhyun got between his thighs licking at his neglected member. I ground into him and sucked at his neck.

 **SEHUN** :  "Ughh..." I groaned as Chanyeol shifted us so I was sitting on his cock as he kissed at my neck and sucked on my ear. Baekhyun was licking at my aching cock, which felt _delicious_ but I wanted to finish him off so I pulled him away by his hair.   
"Let me f~ahhh~ finish." I groaned. "You can s-suck me af-fter you’ve coated my throat with your cum." I was rocking and grinding on Chanyeol's cock as I spoke, biting my lip as i felt him nudge my prostate.     

 **YEOL** : I ground into him again.   
"Can't make up your mind?" I removed my hands from him so he fell forward, his face right in front of Baekhyun's cock.    

 **SEHUN** : "I never said I didn't want to suck him off, I just wanted you guys to quick making out with each other and fucking pay me some actual attention for a change! Or am I just here to be a dick receptacle?" I'm not usually the type to cry easily, but tears that had nothing to do with the tug of Chanyeol's not on my rim started to prick my eyes and blur my vision.     

 **YEOL** : I stilled and bent down.   
"You don't really think that do you? I love you" I kissed his temple rocking into him gently. "What can I do, Baby? How can I make it up to you?" I licked at the shell of his ear, moaning quietly.        

 **SEHUN** : "Just... just focus on me. I thought you were going to make it up to me, but you were just using my ass while you kissed Hy-hyung; w-want you to kiss _me_. Wanna feel your teeth on my sk-skin..." I moaned, licking at Baekhyun's cock as he wove his fingers into my hair. He looked down at me, more softly than usual.   
"We're sorry, Babe," he said. "C'mon, take Hyung's cock, make me cum so you can have all that sweet hot semen down your throat like you want hm?" he crooned kindly and fed his length into my mouth again. I sucked lightly at first, then harder, bobbing my head and then taking him deep. I ground my ass hard against Chanyeol's hips and clenching around his cock, hoping to make him cum too.   
Chanyeol started sucking the skin at the back of my neck, growling as Baekhyun's fingers gripped my hair and he moaned about how pretty my lips were, stretched around his cock.    

 **YEOL** :  "You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around his cock. Want his tasty cum down your throat?" I mouthed at his neck and back. I licked the sweat of his skin moaning huskily in his ear and nipped at his neck. "You feel so good. I love you." I rutted into him and then groaned. "I'm close," I growled biting into his neck again.

 **SEHUN** :  I keened and groaned, clenching and grinding as I sucked on Baekhyun harder, taking him deep and swallowing, my throat contracting tightly until finally I felt the hot fluid burst from him and splash down my throat.

 **YEOL** :  I moaned as he tightened around me and my climax crashed into me. I moaned as I pumped cum into his ass. I shuddered lapping and kissing at his neck.   
"So beautiful. Taking us so well."

 **SEHUN** : Chanyeol let out a long moan as his cum pumped into me. Baekhyun's length fell from my mouth, and I leaned back, causing Chanyeol to fall onto his back and pull me with him. Once there he continued to breathlessly kiss and nip at my neck.   
Baekhyun lay down beside us, panting slightly himself.

 **YEOL** :  I wrapped my arms around him smiling against his neck. My cock continued pumping cum into him, the flow slowly becoming less. Baekhyun pushed himself up and kissed Sehun and I let my head fall back as they kissed. I intertwined my hand with his.     

 **SEHUN** : Chanyeol kissed at my neck, taking deep breaths.   
"Baby," said Baekhyun, his hand sneaking over my thigh. “You still need to cum. Should I help you with that?" he asked, parting his lips and licking them with a hungry, mischievous glint in his eye.    
"Fuck, yes, please, Hyung...."    

 **YEOL** : I panted against his neck waiting for my knot to go down. Sehun moaned and I pushed myself up slightly watching as Baekhyun took his length into his mouth. He bobbed his head eagerly sucking on his cock and hollowing out his cheeks. Sehun moaned and I kissed his neck, reaching up to tease his nipples. "You like his mouth, Baby? Does that feel good?"  

 **SEHUN** :  "Yes..." I hissed. "Feels so fucking good... Hyung..." my hands reached for his hair, tugging on it as his mouth slid back and forth on my member. He looked up at me. If it was possible to smirk with your eyes, my Beta had mastered it.   
My back arched as Chanyeol played with my nipples, rubbing them hard, teasingly as he whispered and growled filth in my ear.

 **YEOL** :  I rolled the sensitive buds between my fingers, loving his reaction. His moans mixed with the betas lewd noises as he sucked the cock before him. Sehun shuddered and whined.   
"Look so pretty, coming undone from Baekhyun's mouth. You gonna cum down his pretty throat again?" I kissed his neck and jaw lovingly.

 **SEHUN** : "W-wanna cum on his face," I growled, raising my hands to grasp Chanyeol's forearms as he teased me, until one left, drifting down to Baekhyun’s shoulder.  I closed my hand, pressing right down on his still-sensitive mark.  Baekhyun _growled_ and whimpered, sending magnificent vibrations up my length.

 

 **YEOL** : I moved back to Sehun's neck as he moaned, sucking on the mark. I heard my Beta growl and smiled.   
"Cum all over his face, Baby," I lapped at the mark watching eagerly, not wanting to miss Baekhyun's face covered in Sehun's pleasure.         

 **SEHUN** : Baekhyun swallowed, gulping around my huge length repeatedly, before coming up for air he dug his tongue into my slit one last time, wrapping his beautiful fingers around my cock and pumping me to completion. My cum shot from me, splashing across his expectant face as I groaned. He licked off what was on his lips before making his way up to my face and claiming me in a wet, filthy kiss, his tongue licking into my mouth. We all rested for a while panting and kissing each other in turn until Chanyeol's knot began to go down.

 **YEOL** : I finally pulled out of my Omega, hissing. I kissed his neck gently.   
Baekhyun pushed himself up and kissed me needily. I kissed him back, my hand resting on Sehun's hip, tracing patterns into his skin.

 **SEHUN** : "D~aughhhhh~" I groaned as I felt his cock slide out of me, "don't either of you think we're done yet..." I rolled over and pressed my chest flush with Chanyeol's, kissing him. I could feel Baekhyun staring at my slick ass as our Alpha's cum leaked from my stretched hole. Chanyeol moaned as our tongues twisted.

 **YEOL** : I kissed him back my arms circling him and pressing him against me.   
"What do you want, Baby?" I asked before kissing him again. 

 **SEHUN** : I barely let him get a word in; I was nibbling on his lower lip so much.   
"You had yours, Alpha. I want Hyung's cock now..."  

 **YEOL** : I kissed him hungrily.   
"You are insatiable… I love you." I licked into his mouth. Sehun moaned and I pulled back to see Baekhyun behind him, three fingers already inside him. I nipped at Sehun’s skin, kissing his jaw before devouring his mouth again.

 **SEHUN** : I felt three of Baekhyun's slender fingers slide in without warning or ceremony. I moaned against Chanyeol's lips. My cock twitched as his fingers pumped in my slick ass, making filthy wet sounds. I smiled, kissing Chanyeol deeply.

 **YEOL** :  I felt his cock brush my leg as he moaned into my mouth.   
"Do you want my cock?" I heard Baekhyun growl.

 **SEHUN** : I positioned myself carefully so my hardening cock was between Chanyeol's legs as I straddled his thighs, my ass on clear display.   
"Want your tongue first, Hyung..." I crooned sinfully. "Want you to taste Daddy's cum in my slick, slutty ass."                 

 

 **YEOL** : Baekhyun and I moaned at the same time. I leaned up eager to watch. Baekhyun bent down and dragged his tongue over the Omega's hole a couple times before pressing it inside. Sehun moaned and I swallowed heavily as my cock took interest in what was happening. My Beta had his face buried in Sehun's ass and was moaning lewdly.

 **SEHUN** :  "Oh~ mmmm, fuck, Hyung, yesss~ feels so good ah... mmm, Daddy, Hyung's tongue is so good in my ass..." I licked Chanyeol's jaw, feeling his cock begin to kick to life between us as Baekhyun pressed his face into my ass, lapping at the slick and cum that coated my walls. "How do i taste, Hyung?"  

 **YEOL** : "You taste so good," I heard Baekhyun moan as he lapped at Sehun's ass. My length swelled more pressing against Sehun. I let my head fall back and ground against him.

 **SEHUN** : I ground back, my cock throbbing and wet sliding between his thighs as I pressed back into Baekhyun’s face. He licked deep into my hole, searching for every bit of Chanyeol's release as he explored, probably hoping to find my prostate along the way.   
Chanyeol had his arms around me to pull me closer, tighter to his body shop he could rut his dick in my hip with me ease.    
"Hyung, your dick..." I groaned. "Now... stick it in me now, I want it… Fuck me. "

 **YEOL** : Baekhyun pulled back slick shining on his chin. I watched with hooded eyes as Baekhyun thrust into Sehun. He bottomed out and rested there groaning lowly.   
"You're so warm and wet" he growled leaning down to kiss Sehun's neck and back. He started thrusting, slow and deep. Each thrust made Sehun rock against me, the friction on my length made me moan deeply. I groaned, "So beautiful." My eyes roamed over the marks on their necks and I felt pride swell in my chest, the marks dark against their smooth skin.

 **SEHUN** : I hardly had to do anything; between Baekhyun eagerly fucking into my ass and Chanyeol grinding up against me, I was positively spoiled, pleasure hitting me equally from back to front.   
My cock was still nestled between my Alpha's thighs, which he squeezed together to add more pressure. I bit my lip as, at the same moment, Baekhyun's cock nudged my sweet spot. I was so _wet_. I could hear the pumping of my Beta's cock in my ass churning the slick and cum inside me so my abused hole was lathered. The filthy noises of thick wetness made my cock throb between Chanyeol's legs. His seemed to be twitching more too. His hand sneaked down around to my ass, between my supple cheeks and fingers traced my rim where it stretched around Baekhyun. He massaged there, pulling unholy sounds from me before drawing his now slicked hand away and forcing two fingers into my mouth. Baekhyun went harder, but not much faster, apparently wanting to draw this out. It _had_ been a while since he'd gotten to slick his cock in my ass.

 **YEOL** : I pumped my fingers in and out of his mouth loving how he sucked and licked them hungrily.   
"Like the way you taste, Slut?" My cock was becoming harder and harder. I could feel my Omega's precum slicking his thrusts between my thighs.   
Baekhyun was moaning behind him, clearly enjoying himself. Pleasure spiked through me seeing them together. I leaned up sucking on Sehun's neck still abusing mouth with my fingers. He let out a filthy moan.   

 

 **SEHUN** : I moaned around Chanyeol's long fingers as he growled. He pushed himself up with his free and started to abuse my neck, sucking on it. Baekhyun clearly didn't want to miss out; he leaned forward, rutting more than thrusting into my ass, and began to join Chanyeol in marking up my skin, passing his tongue over the claiming mark occasionally, making it tingle from the contact of one of its makers. "Good boy for us, Hunnie; such a good slut. Your ass will be so stretched out when we're done... You'll be gaping for DAYS. That what you want?" I nodded as I curled my tongue around Chanyeol's fingers. "More Hyung, harder, harder..." I lapped up some of the spit trickling down my Alpha's hand, pressing back onto the Beta's cock, trying to get him deeper. "Deeper hyung, come on FUCK MY ASS... my slutty ass, yeah Hyung fill me up!" Chanyeol pulled his fingers away and they were suddenly between Baekhyun's hips and my ass, index an middle finger forking around his cock, forcing into my hole carefully alongside the betas member        

 **YEOL** : I pushed my fingers into Sehun as Baekhyun stilled. I wiggled them inside. "Is that what you want, Slut. Hmm? Wanna feel full and stretched? Such a slut. There's never enough in your ass is there?" I stretched my fingers pressing them against his wet walls so that he was opened further. Slick coated my fingers making it easy for me.   
Baekhyun continued thrusting shallowly, careful of my fingers. He moaned as I relaxed them and they rubbed against his hot length. I stretched Sehun's ass continuously as he moaned above me. I nipped at his jaw growling lowly. My cock was leaking a line of sticky precum all over his abs as he rocked against me. "Such a needy slut..."

 **SEHUN** :  I groaned as I felt his fingers force their way into my ass, stretching me further. It stung, but I enjoyed the feeling as Baekhyun began to move again.   
"So f-full... I... aughhhhh~" I moaned, a low filthy moan.   
"He likes it, Daddy. He loves having his ass stuffed, don't you? Love having your sloppy, slutty ass full? I bet you went crazy with only your fingers to fuck you for a whole weekend." Baekhyun teased. My cock was throbbing, aching between Chanyeol's legs.   
"Ne-need to cum. Daddy, Hyung..."

 **YEOL** :  Baekhyun pulled back, taking Sehun with him and I followed. When Baekhyun was sitting with Sehun in his lap I settled between their legs. I took Sehun into my mouth sucking on his head and swirling my tongue around it. Precum stained my tongue and I hummed around him. My fingers continued to work in time with Baekhyun's thrusts. My free hand cradled my Omega's balls, massaging them. I took him further into my mouth. I loved controller pleasure like this. I looked up watching them intently.

 **SEHUN** : "Mmmm....ah~h~h~" my moans wavered as Baekhyun bounced me in his lap. Chanyeol had hooked his fingers inside me, moving them only slightly. My legs were weak from the need to support my weight because Baekhyun is so much smaller than I am and the feeling of my Alpha's warm wet mouth enveloping my cock had my eyes rolling back into my head as sinful sounds fell from my lips.

**YEOL** : I took more of him into my mouth watching him fall apart between us. I let him slide into my throat as I gently pulled on his balls.   
"Cum for us, Baby..." Baekhyun panted. "I'm close. Do you want me to cum inside?" He asked thrusting into the Omega's wet hole. I teased his walls with my fingers making them twitch and flutter around the Beta.      

 **SEHUN** : "Yes! Fill me up, Hyung! Wanna feel your cum in my a~ahhhhh..." I trailed off as I felt myself slip into my Alpha's throat.           

 **YEOL** : I let him rest there swallowing around him. Baekhyun continued to grind into his prostate.

 **SEHUN** : "Agh!" I cried as I felt Chanyeol swallowing around me. My ass tightened and Baekhyun begin to take longer thrusts.

 **YEOL** : I moan around him wanting him to cum in my mouth. Baekhyun's length rubbed against my fingers. He thrusted right into the Omega's sweet spot.   
"Mmmh. I'm gonna cum. Cum with me, Baby" I heard my Beta say.    

 **SEHUN** :  I let out a long, unbroken moan as Baekhyun rammed into my prostate and Chanyeol stroked my walls. I tightened once more and felt hot fluid flood my ass as Baekhyun bit into my shoulder with a growl. His final thrust pushed me deep into Chanyeol's throat and without warning my seed burst from me, flowing into my Alpha's mouth.

 **YEOL** : I gagged as he was rammed deeper into my throat not expecting the sudden movement. I felt Baekhyun cum. His length pulsed inside of the omega and I felt his cum coat my fingers. Sehun's hot seed ran down my throat and I pulled back slightly so the thick, creamy liquid hit my tongue. I sucked him gently through his orgasm, teasing the underside of his length with my tongue. I removed my fingers from his ass which were covered in Baekhyun's release.   

 **SEHUN** : I felt Baekhyun relax behind me and fall back as Chanyeol gently let my drained cock fall from his lips. My chest was heaving, as was Baekhyun’s as we lay, weak limbed and sweaty.   
Chanyeol was on his back, cock hard and red and leaking. A knot had fully formed at the base. He reached to relieve it himself, but there was no way Baekhyun or I was going to let that pass. We were on him in seconds.      

 **YEOL** : I licked the cum and slick from my fingers and let my hand drift down to tighten around the large knot. I hissed in pleasure.  I looked up at them startled as they kneeled above me looking down.

 **SEHUN** :  "No, no, Alpha..." said Baekhyun lifting his hand away and bending forward to lick around Chanyeol's knot. “That's for us," I whispered against his slick, pink head, eyeing the precum oozing from it and swiping it away with the tip of my tongue.

 **YEOL** : I shuddered and groaned from their teasing touches. I let myself relax moaning as I felt Sehun's warm breath ghost over my cock. Baekhyun's talented tongue lapped at my knot and I arched into the touch slightly.

 **SEHUN** : "Daddy's cock is so yummy..." I moaned as I tongued the underside of his erection. I took it in my mouth, for a moment sucking before letting it slip out so I could trace the veins with the tip of my tongue. I flattened my tongue and let his cock rest on it, sliding back and forth. "Daddy's big Alpha cock..." I slurped at the head rapaciously, "wanna feel it in my throat... gonna choke on Daddy's big, tasty cock... mmmm so good Daddy."   
Baekhyun moaned "Gonna take him all the way down Hunnie? Until you're big slutty mouth his stretched around his knot?" he teased as he placed open, wet kisses on the burgeoning bulb. "I'll play with Daddy's Balls so you can have his yummy dick all to yourself. Like the sound of that?”  
"Mmmm, fuck, yes hyung. Gonna stretch my lips around Daddy's knot while I choke on him..."

 **YEOL** :  I moaned low in my throat, their words turning me on more. Precum ran down my length and I felt Baekhyun's hand on my balls. He squeezed them gently and pleasure throbbed through my length. I pushed myself up onto my elbows so I could watch them. Baekhyun and Sehun both smirked back at me and I swallowed heavily.

 **SEHUN** : Gazing at my Alpha with eyes full of sin and mischief I sucked his cock into my mouth and moaned as I swallowed his precum, taking him deeper. I moved aside for Baekhyun who was licking at our Alphas testicles, moaning wantonly. I gagged a bit and then took him deeper as he sucked in air through his teeth.

 **YEOL** : Sehun gagged around me and I moaned breathlessly.   
"Mmh. Your mouths feel so good." Baekhyun pulled lightly on my sack as Sehun sucked on me like he needed my cum to survive. His mouth was hot and wet. It felt so good. I could feel my climax already approaching. Sehun hummed around me, the vibrations like ripples of pleasure. I bit my lip, my eyes rolling.

 **SEHUN** : I looked him in the eye and stretched my mouth wider. He began to slide down my throat, heady and hot. He pulsed in my mouth; my throat relaxed accommodating his girth, welcoming it home. I began to move back, feeling his length slide smoothly against the walls of my esophagus. The feeling was delicious and I closed my eyes at the feeling of precum draining down my throat.   

 **YEOL** : Pleasure coursed through me as I slid in and out of his throat. Baekhyun's mouth felt amazing on my balls.   
"Fuck" I managed to gasp out hoarsely. Sehun's throat seemed to have molded to my cock, as if it belonged there. I struggled to hold on, teetering on the edge. More precum leaked from my cock as I groaned.

 **SEHUN** :  "Hmmm, Daddy's balls are so tight. All full yummy cum for our Omega's slutty throat... won't it feel so good to have Daddy's seed in your throat?  Hot and creamy and salty. Hunnie's such a cum-thirsty whore, Daddy. Aren't you Hunnie?" I let out a strangled moan and gulped around Chanyeol's dick once, twice, and again after taking a deep breath through my nose. Then I bobbed furiously until Daddy groaned that he was cumming. Yes... yes, I wanted his semen streaming into my body. To taste his hot thick seed at it flowed into me... yes... there it was... 

 **YEOL** : I cried out and came down his throat. My cock pulsed cum as I moaned my eyes fluttering shut. "Yes..." I panted, my seed still flooding Sehun's mouth.   
Baekhyun sucked on my balls one more time before pulling away and moving up to my face. He kissed me languidly. I explored his mouth with my tongue moaning as Sehun continued to swallow around me. Baekhyun lay down next to me his eyes closing. "Sehun," I growled my voice rough. I wanted him beside me; wanted to hold my omega against my chest.

 **SEHUN** : His cock fell from my lips, lifeless again and cleaned of any sign of release; that was all in my mouth or down my throat. He said my name in the commanding way only Alphas can and I was beside him in an instant. It was so very unlike Chanyeol, really. His personality is joking, passive and humble, but his Alpha nature has a way of coming out when he was satisfied and Affectionate, like he is after a good fuck.   
My own Omega nature also had a way of revealing itself in such cases.  Like now, as I bowed my head to his shoulder, licking the mark Baekhyun had redefined and adding my own bite to it before resting my head and twining my fingers with my Beta's where his hand rested on our Alpha's heaving bosom.

 **YEOL** : I pulled them against me my arms around their chests. Sehun bit into the mark that Baekhyun had made on my neck and I shuddered.   
"I love you both so much," I whispered, feeling myself relax and drift off to sleep.         

 **SEHUN** : The rise and fall of Chanyeol's chest evened out as he relaxed, ready to fall asleep. Baekhyun and I looked at each other across his chest. We were both exhausted, but the Beta wasn't quite ready to sleep yet.   
"I _am_ sorry, Sehun," he said, scarce a trace of his usual bite to be found in his voice. It doesn't justify my selfishness, but I didn't, really didn't know it would bother you so much, or that you feel at all insecure. We don't want you to feel that way: It hurts us. And my being selfish like that can only hurt all of us. I'm sorry I'm not a better Beta, like Yixing. I took advantage of how soft our Alpha is because I knew he'd be weak if I played needy. If I'd waited one more day, for this, it would have been so much better anyway.   I don't know why your heat compelled you to us, but we're not doing a very good job so far and I'm sorry for that too."  
"Yeah, so far you've been okay, but what you did yesterday was pretty low and... bitch move, Baek. Really," I said. He looked ashamed. "I don't know why my heat pushed me to you either. But I'm not sorry. Even if our alpha is soft and you are kind of a bitch. Who else is gonna put up with me this way? "

 **YEOL** :  I was pulled back to consciousness, hearing their words. I listened for a while my chest feeling heavy.   
"I'm sorry" I mumbled feeling Baekhyun tense against me, startled that I was awake. "If I was a stronger alpha stuff like this wouldn't happen." I felt guilty.   
I’d often been told I was too soft to be an Alpha, and it stung.   
I sighed closing my eyes for a moment. I was silent after that. Baekhyun pressed closer to me, his hand finding mine.

 **SEHUN** : "None of us seem fit for what we were born into. Have you ever met an Omega as big as me? Or as opinionated?" I said, half snorting. "If all Alphas were 'strong' I don't think I ever would have found one that would take me even if I chose them. And besides" I said to Baek,” I live to argue. Can you imagine how miserable I’d be if I got stuck with one of those Nanny Betas who treat their omegas like a three year old?  
Instinct can't be wrong; for whatever reason you both are perfect for me. And I don't want to catch you saying otherwise. This won't happen again. I trust you. "  
"I hope you mean the conflict and not the sex romp because if that doesn't happen again, what's the point?" said Baekhyun, smirking.

 **YEOL** : I yawned, tiredness seeping into my bones. I leaned over to kiss Sehun before pulling back.   
"What am I going to do with you both?" I asked exasperated. Baekhyun giggled nipping at my neck.  

 **SEHUN** : “I’m going to get washcloths to clean us up.  I wasn’t exaggerating when I said you guys smell like cum.”

 **YEOL** : I chuckled, Baekhyun moving closer to me. He traced patterns into my chest. I kissed his forehead and he tilted his head up and kissed me. I reached out and pulled Sehun down. I kissed him deeply. "Then go get them," I grinned pulling back.

 **SEHUN** : I cleaned up quickly and passed a cloth of too each of them. Then we resumed our positions with Baekhyun and me of either side of our Alpha, ready to fall asleep in the middle of the day, sunlight streaming through the gaps in the curtains in warm strips across our bodies.

 

 

 


	3. Mystery Lover {TaeKai AU}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dance as if I were still dreaming  
> You make me feel alive  
> Go on Taste my heart, deep inside my heart  
> I deeply yearned for you and seduced you  
> ...  
> I dance for you (when the night comes)  
> I sleep next to you (don’t be afraid)  
> Go on Taste my heart, wrapped in my heart  
> ...  
> Past the fantasy spreading white  
> Mystery Lover  
> Reach out your soft hand and embrace me  
> Mystery Lover
> 
> TaeKai AU  
> An unsuspecting Jongin is plagued for weeks by dreams of his best friend, Taemin.  
> He is unaware that Taemin is a demon, and indeed, the cause and designer of the dreams themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Role-play from myself and the lovely and wonderful AnnieValentine.  
> This is a TaeKai fantasy I've been ruminating on for AGES and finally seeing it put to paper really makes me so excited  
> Taemin //Me\\\  
> Jongin {{Annie}}

**JONGIN** : He looked up at me. Lust swirled in his eyes and I shuddered. His gaze sent chills down my spine as it raked over my naked body. My breath hitched in my chest as he leaned closer. His breath ghosted across my neck and suddenly his lips were on my neck. I cried out rutting against him. My heart pounded in my chest, like a bird in a cage. His hand grabbed my length and I whined and keened. I moaned and clung to Taemin's shoulders. He bit into my neck and I cried out my orgasm approaching rapidly.  
"Taemin!" I cried out, arching against him. His hands felt good on my skin and I came, screaming his name…  
I jerked awake. Sweat coated my skin and I was breathing heavily. The aftershocks of my dream still coursed through me and I could feel cum staining the blankets and my cock. I swallowed heavily. This was the third time in the past few days that I'd had this dream. I couldn't get Taemin, my best friend, out of my head. I swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. I shook myself. Why was I thinking about this? This was wrong. I took another deep breath trying to steady myself and calm my racing heart.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  He was so cute, trying to deny his urges. My dreams had been having most desirable effects on him.  He was noticeably shy around me since he'd been waking up, sticky and sweaty from dreams of me. His fear and disquiet was simply delicious.  
"Jongin, are you alright?" I asked sympathetically the next day when I saw him. He was thinking about it, I could tell. Thinking about what it would feel like if i cornered him in total isolation. His very best friend; the person he trusts most. If I cornered him pressed my body to his, forced my tongue into his mouth... I willed his imagination on as his heart began to quicken.

 

 **JONGIN** :  My heart leapt in my chest. I felt my breathing pick up and my cheeks flush.  
"I'm fine…" I stuttered. I couldn't look at him. I lowered my eyes. I wanted his hands on me; his tongue down my throat... I jerked myself away from those thoughts; this couldn't be happening right now. I felt my length swell. "I'll be right back," I managed to get out before turning and heading outside. I needed fresh air. My head felt heavy and filled with lust.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I smiled at how deliciously easy this was as I followed him out into the chilly air.  
"Jongin, talk to me, what's wrong?" I coaxed. I could feel want radiating off of him. I could probably touch him at this point, but I wanted to push him a little further.

 

 **JONGIN** : I stiffened, my heart pounding faster in my chest.  
"It's nothing. I'm fine."  
I could feel his eyes on me. I looked back at him and his eyes seemed darker than before. I'm imagining all this right? I had to be. God, I wanted his hands on my skin, his lips on mine; I wanted to taste him. Need thrummed through me. I took a chocked breath and continued to walk away from him. "I'm gonna go home." My hard length pressed against the zipper of my pants. How could I feel this way about my best friend?

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Let me come with you, please."

 

 **JONGIN** :  I shook my head.  
"Really I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I had to get out of here.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I'd be there whether be asked me to or not. I could feel him giving himself over to me even as he retreated. I was reveling in it. His feeble resistance made it that much sweeter, affecting my human body. I could feel heaviness between my legs. Humans have such passionate physical reactions; it’s delightfully ridiculous, grotesque even, in the classical sense. Once he was out of sight I concealed myself and followed him.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I stumbled home, my heart beating wildly in my chest, and I turned several times to make sure I wasn't being followed.  
Before I knew it I was in front of my house, I fumbled with the key. Finally I managed to get the door open. I fell inside, pushing the door shut behind me I sank against the wall. I palmed myself through my jeans moaning quietly. Images of Taemin raced through my head as I ground into my hand, breathless gasps falling from my lips.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  It was so satisfying watching his sweet face twist into lewd expressions as he palmed himself desperately.  
Of all the boys I'd ever tempted, Jongin has been my favorite. Not a challenge in the least, but sweet, weak ones have always been the most satisfying to corrupt for me.  Most of my Kind prefer the type that bite back: they like it tough, but the dearness, the _trust_ that Jongin had towards me, his closest friend, was what made him such a toothsome prize. I had a feeling I would never get tired of Jongin. He whined, jerking a bit as he rubbed himself just right.

 **JONGIN** : I panted, whining quietly.  
"Tae…" I moaned. I hissed from the delicious friction. It felt so good. Oh, I wanted him…    
Suddenly it was like a fog lifted from my mind and I lowered my hand. I was breathing heavily. What was I thinking? I felt hot and flushed. I stood up on shaky legs and stumbled up the stairs. I collapsed onto my bed. My cock was so hard and I whined desperately covering my eyes with my hands. I pushed down my pants, reaching inside my boxers and gently stroking my cock. I moaned breathily, lost in the sensation, rolling my hips into the touch. I was close.  
I jerked and stopped, my eyes flying open. I pulled my hand out of my boxers; my fingers were coated in precum. I let my hand fall to the mattress and closed my eyes again. ‘I'm just gonna sleep this off,’ I told myself.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I smiled as he told himself he would sleep it off. It was hard not to laugh, honestly. 'Of course you will, Little One, of course you will...' I thought.

 

 **JONGIN** : I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side, willing sleep to come and claim me. I still felt hot, and want pulsed through my veins. A thin layer of sweat covered my skin.  
I swallowed heavily trying to relax. Slowly my eyes closed and I felt sleep pulling at the edges of my consciousness.      

 

 **TAEMIN** : I watched as he willed himself to fall asleep.  
Eventually he drifted into a kind of fitful slumber. It was maybe an hour until his hips started to twitch; his hand began to rub his crotch fitfully. He was dreaming again. I didn't even have to provoke this one.  He was moaning, and sweating profusely.

 

 **JONGIN** : His lips were on mine, his fingers teasing my sides and making me shiver. I moaned against his mouth and his tongue dipped inside. One of his hands moved down and stroked my cock. I stiffened and moaned. I was flushed as I let my hand circle his member. I stroked him several times and he groaned the sound seemingly vibrating through my bones. "I'm gonna make you feel so good" he growled in my ear.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I heard him moan my name, followed immediately by 'Please, touch me...’ and decided that this was the moment. A verbal plea – it was all I needed. I bent over him, placing my lips against his as they parted in gasps and moans, which I swallowed as his mouth parted further to accept me.  
As I licked into his mouth, his eyes fluttered open.

 

 **JONGIN** :  His tongue was inside my mouth. I kissed him back. His eyes were dark; beautiful. I arched against him, wanting more.        

 

 **TAEMIN** : He was clearly under the impression that he was still asleep, a blush running across his nose and dusting his cheeks as he arched into my embrace, craving my touch. I kissed him again, pressing and rubbing gently on areas of his chest, stomach and hips trying to find a sensitive spot.       

 

 **JONGIN** :  I bucked into his touch moaning.  
"Taemin..." I trailed off when he brushed my nipples. The sensation sent sparks through me. "Feels so good..."  

 

 **TAEMIN** : "That's what I want, Jongin," I crooned, tracing the veins in his lower abdomen with my fingertips as they pumped precious blood to the boy's cock. "I want to make you feel good..." I whispered against his full, sweet lips as my hand began to feel the outline of his erection in boxers. The wet patch on them grew ever larger with my ministrations. "Do you want Hyung to make you feel good? Tell me what you want, Jongin..."

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned and shuddered under his touch.  
"Want you to touch me…. more…." I shuddered and leaned up to kiss him before falling back into my mattress panting. I ground against him. "Fuck..."  
His hand felt so good on my length. I mewled when he grazed a sensitive spot along my ribs. "More..." I groaned hoarsely.       

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "Where do you want me to touch you, Jongin? Here…" I touched the spot on his ribs that had made him shudder. "…or here?" I added darkly squeezing the firm ridge in his underwear that was his cock.

 

 **JONGIN** : I cried out when he touched my member.  
"Want you to touch my cock. Wanna cum please~" I whined rutting against his hand. "Wanna kiss you..." I writhed beneath him aching for more.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I bent forward and pressed my lips to his, my hand slipping into his underwear, fingertips brushing his cock, running along the length. I drew back, our lips separating and the boy whined, following me.  
 "Like this?" I whispered, curling my fingers around his cock and stroking slowly.

 

 **JONGIN** : "Yes," I moaned. "More... make me cum," I gasped letting my head fall back and baring my throat to him.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I eased down his underwear so I could pleasure him unimpeded, my hand tightening around his inflamed member as I quickened the pace, his precum easing the slide of my fist. His hips bucked up with incredible force for what leverage he had, but then Little Jongin's hips have always been unnaturally snappy.  
He bared his throat to me and I kissed down his jaw until I reached his neck. My tongue creeped out and ran along the tendon, easily visible as he strained under my ministrations. I mouthed down, sucking along his collarbone as he gripped the bed sheets in his hands, knuckles white.  
"Come," I coaxed, whispering against his ear as I ran my tongue along the shell, nipping gently.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned breathily and rocked into his touch. He stroked me with just enough pressure and a whimper escaped my throat as he whispered in my ear. I was so close and my cock throbbed.  
"I'm gonna cum," I gasped. My vision flashed white as my hips lifted of the bed. I was vaguely aware of yelling his name as I came. I fell back into my mattress my limbs feeling heavy. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes to the familiar sticky sensation only to jump, startled half to death: Taemin was still above me eyes gleaming.  
I always woke up after I came. I opened my mouth confused before shutting it again, flushed red. My heart began pounding in my chest, blood roaring in my ears. I looked at him with wide eyes. I have to be dreaming. There's no way this is real. His gaze was predatory as it racked over me. My breath got caught in my throat.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  I smiled serenely and brushed his sweaty bangs from his flushed face. I could feel heat radiating from him and his heartbeat was a frantic drum in my ear. I stroked his face, enjoying the mortification in his eyes.  
"Jongin, are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

 

 **JONGIN** : I flinched when he touched me as my face became even redder. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I swallowed, staring at him with wide eyes. He was really here? I wasn't dreaming?  
 I lay beneath him frozen my heart pounding.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I smiled as he flinched.  
"No," I said in answer to the frantic questions racing through his mind, "you're not dreaming, Jongin. And, yes, I really am here. As to what you do now, why that's entirely up to you," I crooned sweetly.

 

 **JONGIN** : I stared at him petrified.  
'He's really here..." I took a shuddering breath. |  
"What are you doing here? How…" I trailed off staring at him. This was exactly like my dreams; except this time it was real. I squirmed under his intense gaze.   

 

 **TAEMIN** : "How did I get in? Jongin, you LET me in," I said, my eyes glittering.    

 

 **JONGIN** :  I stiffened.  
"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly. I lowered my eyes unable to hold his gaze. My mind swirled with confusion and my face was hot. I licked my lips nervously.   

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Not quite in the normal way, but then I'm not quite normal," I said.  
He looked terrified and confused. It was positively cute.  
"You've been letting me in a little bit ever since we've met. You see, I can't enter your home or touch you unless you want me to; and you do want me to, don't you? For weeks now it's been all you can think about. I could smell the arousal on you. I can feel,” I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, rolling my shoulders, "the want radiating from you, screaming for me."  

 

 **JONGIN** :  I swallowed heavily.  
"What do you mean not normal?" I looked up at him. "I don't want-" I stopped. He was looking at me smirking: he knew I was lying. I _wanted_ him to touch me. I wanted him to make me feel good; but I didn't understand a word of what he was saying.  
 I shifted uncomfortably, watching him. He looked almost unearthly with his pale hair and fair skin, contrasted by his dark eyes.      

 

 **TAEMIN** : I continued to smile and blinked slowly, allowing my eyes to change from the lovely Hazel color I had adopted in this form to flat pools of liquid onyx, totally black but for the glitter in the dim light; the kind of thing humans think of as being a demon's "true form".  
Truthfully we have no corporeal form. It’s what makes bodily possession so satisfying for some of us. It seemed a bit unimaginative and stereotypical to me, but I wanted Jongin to use his pretty head to figure it out, and this seemed the easiest way for him to comprehend.

 

 **JONGIN** : His eyes turned black and I made a choked sound stiffening.  
"You're a-" My mind screamed to run but I was frozen. My heart hammered in my chest. "The dreams, was that-" I swallowed blushing. I couldn't look away. He was stunning; eyes like black pools that I wanted to lose myself in. I shook myself. He was a demon - black-eyed and evil. 'What's wrong with me?' I thought as I lost myself staring at him.  
"What do you want from me? What are you going to do?" I asked tentatively.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "Jongin, there is no need to fear me.  I'm your friend," I said, my eyes returning to the hazel that he loved so dearly, warm and inviting. "Though I know I'm much more than that to you. I have been for some time now. I know how you ache when I'm not near you, how you burn when I am. And I know you've been so scared, of what I might think if I found out. If I found out how you _want_ me; how you wake up every night rutting into your mattress or covered in cum for dreaming of me. But you don't need to worry about that. I'm not just _a_ demon. I'm _your_ demon; and demons are really just angels of a sort. I want nothing but to make you feel good," I soothed. “So really what you should be asking is what do YOU want from ME?"

 

 **JONGIN** :  I swallowed heavily. It was everything I'd wanted to hear him say and more. My mouth felt dry and I was still having trouble comprehending it all. I leaned up hesitantly and kissed him. His lips were soft and pliant against mine. It was what I'd wanted for so long, but I was still too nervous to touch him more.  

 

 **TAEMIN** : Ugh, he was so sweet, so WILLING. He was handing himself to me on a silver platter, but still nervous and shaking as he kissed me. My cock kicked and I pulled him to me. He is slightly larger than I am but it didn't matter. I straddled his lap and kissed him deeply, my hands running down his back and grasping at the soft swells of his ass cheeks.  
"Don't be afraid, Jongin.... let me in..."

 

 **JONGIN** : My breath hitched. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him against me. I pulled back. His gaze was intense. It made me feel hot and needy.  
"Touch me, please," I groaned letting myself settle into my pillow. I stared up at him. This was everything I wanted – no, _needed_.    

 

 **TAEMIN** : He fell back and I smiled, taking one of his nipples into my mouth. My fingers slipped between his ass cheeks and I pressed the pads to his tightly puckered hole.  
"Should I touch you here?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I whined when his lips closed over the sensitive bud.  
"Yes..." I managed to get out as his fingers teased my hole. "Please..." I added as an afterthought. His tongue darted out to flick my nipple and I moaned quietly.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I suckled at his nipple once more before parting his legs and lifting his hips.  
"You're a virgin, aren't you, Jongin?" 

 

 **JONGIN** : I blushed heavily biting my lip. I nodded, lowering my eyes.   

 

 **TAEMIN** : "It's not shameful,” I said. "I'm glad. No one has ever soiled you before. I'll be the first to ever feel your warm, tight heat… the first to taint your purity..." I ran my tongue over his hole and he whined as his ass fluttered at the contact.

                                                       

 **JONGIN** : I gasped at the unfamiliar sensation my hips jerking.  
"Taemin..." I moaned out: it felt good. It sent pleasure dancing through my veins.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I pulled away and flipped him over so it would be more comfortable for him and I would be freer to pleasure him.  I kissed at the dark, puckered beauty of his hole, so gently, before letting my tongue snake out and begin to coax the tight muscle into relaxing.

 

 **JONGIN** : I shuddered and moaned. His tongue felt good. I pushed back against him.  
"More, Hyung, please," I panted. My cock was hard. I rutted against the mattress whining. "Your tongue feels good..." I moaned. His hand scratched along my sides and I gasped. I was coming undone under his touches.

 

 **TAEMIN** : My hands felt along his sides, nails raking down the smooth skin as my tongue penetrated deeper into the hot canal of his ass. I pulled it out, licking over the entrance again before sliding the slender muscular back in. His body welcomed it eagerly.  
My saliva, slightly more viscous than a normal human's, was slicking him beautifully. My long tongue slithered deep into him, licking all around his walls and brushing against a soft patch that made him keen.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned helplessly. His tongue moved inside of me and I bucked. He touched something inside of me and I cried out.  
"Hyung!" My back bowed. I felt my orgasm building again. "Fuck..." I took a deep shuddering breath. His tongue teased my walls. It felt so good. I rocked back against him gasping wantonly. "F-feels s-so..." I choked out, "feels so good…." I clawed at the sheets whimpering in pleasure.             

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Did you like that, sweet one?" I asked softly.

 

 **JONGIN** :  "Yes! So good," I panted. "More please. I need more." I looked back at him. The way he was looking at me made my legs feel weak.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I dipped my tongue into him over more time before drawing it out. I moved to hover over him and turned his face to mine, kissing him indulgently.

 

 **JONGIN** : I whimpered, tasting myself on his lips. I parted my lips for him. I arched against him excitement and arousal pulsing through me. I pulled back heart thundering in my chest.  
"Wanna make you feel good too." I blushed heavily lowering my eyes.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "What do you want to do for me, Jongin?" I asked softly, moving off of him so I could see his face fully, claim his lips with more ease.  

 

 **JONGIN** : I licked my lips, uncertain. "I-um…" I stuttered. "I could use my mouth.” I reached down and palmed him through his pants. My cheeks flushed when he moaned lowly and I stroked along the swell of his cock.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  I moaned as he palmed me through the stiff fabric of my jeans, my head tipping back a bit.  
"Do you want to try?" I asked.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I nodded biting my lip and cupped his hard length squeezing.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  I hissed a little as he touched me.  
"If that's what you want..."

 

 **JONGIN** : I pushed myself up and kissed him desperately. His cock swelled against my hand. I pulled away breathing heavily, swallowing. I'd never done this before. 'What do I do now?' I thought, breaking into a nervous sweat.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  I smiled down at him, running my hand through his hair slowly.  
"You sweet, pure thing. I sat up situating myself on the edge of the bed. "Here," I said.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I blushed and moved, pushing myself off the bed so I was kneeling between his legs. I reached out hesitantly and unfastened his pants. He lifted his hips slightly so I could pull them down, his hard length still concealed by black boxers. I stroked him before leaning up, flattening my tongue and licking a long strip up his cock. I mouthed at him through the fabric sucking lightly. The material became damp and slick as I moved up and down his length. I looked up at him trying to gauge what he was feeling. I licked over a salty patch in the fabric, just over the head of his cock. I tongued the head and more of the salty liquid stained the fabric.

 

 **TAEMIN** : My head tilted back as he mouthed me through the fabric, sucking gently. I held the back of his head stroking his hair as I felt the texture of the wet fabric rub against me.  
"Are you enjoying that, Jongin?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I licked and sucked at his hard length eagerly.  
"Yes," I panted looking up at him. His hand felt good in my hair. I teased the line of his cock with my tongue before moving back to his head and sucking. The material of his boxers now wet with my spit. I moaned quietly when he tugged on my hair.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I weaved my fingers in to the soft locks and pulled lightly. This image of him sucking at me through my underwear was almost me obscene than If he'd had my cock down his throat.  
"Do you want to try taking my cock now?"

 

 **JONGIN** :  I nodded pulling back and looking up at him with hooded eyes.  
"Yes please, Hyung," I moaned quietly leaning forward and licking along his cock again.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I pushed him back a little and began to remove my boxers. My penis was fully erect, curving up toward my stomach.  
"Do you know what to do now?"

 

 **JONGIN** :   I nodded suddenly nervous again. His cock was huge; intimidating. My heart thundered in my chest. 'Would it even fit?' I wondered as I pushed myself up and licked at his head. It twitched under my tongue and I started slightly.  
I licked the precum from his head tentatively before moaning at the taste. It was salty and smooth. I swallowed it, looking up at him I took the head of his member into my mouth. I sucked and circled my tongue around it teasing the spot right under his head with my tongue as more precum ran into my mouth. I bobbed my head, taking him further, sucking on him before going a bit deeper. He nudged against the back of my throat and I gagged. I pulled back a bit still sucking on his length.  
I lapped at the prominent vein on the bottom. I took a deep breath and let him slide deeper again, relaxing my throat and his cock slid inside. I stiffened as he breached my thrust before forcing myself to relax and breathe through my nose. I tried to take him deeper and gagged again pulling off his cock coughing slightly. I looked up at him apologetically.     

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Slowly, Jongin, slowly. I crooned as he coughed, his eyes wet. "Don't push yourself to do what you think you should." I caressed his cheek with my thumb. "Do what feels good. There's no rush. You can take as long as you like..." my fingers traced his full lips.

 

 **JONGIN** : I looked up at him panting. Leaning forward again I teased his slit with my tongue before taking back into my mouth. I moaned loving the weight of his cock on my tongue. I moaned around him as best I could. My length was hard again.  
I brought one hand up to cradle his balls and bobbed my head happily, sucking.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Mmmm... that's good, Jongin, good... yes..." I crooned as the vibrations of his moan sent pleasure racing up my length. "Try swirling your tong--nghhh!" I was surprised when he complied with the suggestion so quickly, eager to please.  

 

 **JONGIN** :  I swirled my tongue around him for a while loving the moans it pulled from him. I lowered myself slowly, sliding further onto his cock. I tried to relax as best I could and he slid into my throat. I gagged again and pulled back slightly. I took a deep breath and went back down again. He breached my throat and I flinched at the strange sensation. I focused on my breathing, letting him slide a bit deeper. I could feel him stretch my throat. I pulled back gasping for breath and stared up at him panting still licking and sucking on his member.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "You're very ambitious for your first time, Jongin… always so enthusiastic. Do you really want to feel my cock in your throat that badly?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I nodded around him moaning softly. I pulled back for a moment stroking his length.  
"I wanna take you all the w-way," I said hesitantly, my eyes flicking from his cock to his face. "I wanna try. Will you help me?" I asked dipping my thumb into his slit.   

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you want me to guide you?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I nodded leaning forward and licking up the precum gathering on his tip.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I cradled the back of his head in my hands.  
"Open," I said and his mouth stretched into a perfect dark hole. I smirked as I fed myself into the wet warmth, my heavy erection resting on his tongue. I pushed him further, so gently.

 

 **JONGIN** : I let him guide me watching him with wide eyes. He felt good in my mouth. I let myself relax completely, trusting him. I moaned quietly around him.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "You want more?" I asked. "Squeeze my thighs if you want more. Let go if you need me to stop."  

 

 **JONGIN** : I moved my hands to his thighs and took a deep breath through my nose before squeezing his thighs. The muscles tensed under my fingers as I moaned around his cock.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I pushed him on further and he squeezed again, so I guided him further still. He groaned, low in his throat.  
"Doesn't it feel good, Sweet One? Doesn't it feel so good to get what you want? To satisfy your cravings?" I hissed as he sucked around me, his lips – his full, pink, voluptuous lips stretched around my cock in a portrait of debauched beauty, his big brown eyes trusting and sweet. It was a mockery of innocence that almost made my head spin from the delight it gave me. To have this sweet boy become such an obscene display of wanton desire _so easily_. I fed off if it, as he seemed to feed off of the slick, bittersweet fluid running hot down his willing throat. 

 

 **JONGIN** :  I moaned around his cock as more precum ran down my throat. The feeling made me dizzy with want. I squeezed his thigh sucking lightly. I stared up at him. This is what I wanted – to please him. I loved sucking him off and feeling him slide deeper.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I pushed him further until my head rubbed against the back of his throat and he gagged. The constriction was delicious.

 

 **JONGIN** : I felt tears prick my eyes as I gagged. I blinked them away and breathed deeply through my nose again, squeezing his thigh. My heart pounded as I looked up at him. He was so big. I wasn't sure if I could take all of him, but I wanted to please him. My cock was hard between my legs, precum running from the tip.  

**TAEMIN** : The only place I could go now was down his throat. I couldn't tell if the look in his eyes was fear or excitement.  
"I'm going to go deeper," I warned him. He moaned around the organ in his mouth and I caressed his cheek. When he seemed prepared, I forced his head closer and felt my heavy length slip into his hot, tight throat. My head tilted back.  
I liked this feeling. I like feeling as a human does. Their bodies are so _sensitive_ to touch and texture and temperature; so much more capable of conducting pleasure. Of all the humans though, out every boy I'd ever seduced, none of them had been so sweet, so eager or so dear as the one in whose throat my cock now rested. None of them had made me feel physical pleasure the way Jongin did. And now he was fully sunk on my cock, his lips kissing the skin of my hip, his whimpers muffled by the obstruction in his throat. "Would you like to, or should I fuck your throat, dear one?"  

 **JONGIN** :  I moaned around his cock already feeling saliva leaking from my mouth. I wanted him to use my throat. I wanted him to take control. I looked up at him desperately whining.  
Please fuck my throat Hyung,' I thought. He always seemed to know what I was thinking. It felt good to have him deep in my throat. It made my head spin and my cock ache. I wanted his cum down my throat, in my mouth, on my face. I wanted to see his face when he came.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "I think you want me to fuck your throat, don't you, Darling? Is that what you want? He keened, squeezing my thigh so hard his nails dug into the flesh. "If you want it, you shall have it," I said pulling out and moving to recline on the bed. I beckoned for him to follow.

 

 **JONGIN** : I pushed myself up on shaking legs and crawled onto the bed. I watched him curiously coughing slightly. My throat felt raw but I reveled in it. It reminded me of what had happened. "Yes please Hyung."

 

 **TAEMIN** : He settled on his stomach between my legs and I laced my fingers into his hair pushing his head down to my crotch.  
"Go on, take it. Take it all the way..."

 

 **JONGIN** :  I moaned and opened my mouth willingly. He rested on my tongue and I looked up at him. He look so domineering. I whimpered breathily my cock leaking precum into the mattress. I lapped at his cock before wrapping my lips around his shaft.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Yes, Jongin, yes ..." I hissed forcing his head lower. It was rough but he liked it, so I forced him down until he gagged and my cock slid again into the confines of his throat. I held his head close and began to cant my hips up, and then down and up again to test how he received the motions.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned and let my eyes close enjoying the sensation. I let myself relax fully giving him complete control. I made a garbled moan enjoying having him in my throat.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "Does that feel good?" I didn't need to ask, of course, I could sense his pleasure, but it was arousing to say it, and he liked being asked. I thrust my hips setting a steady pace and he made garbled moans of pleasure breathing shallowly through his nose.

 

 **JONGIN** : I bobbed my head in time with his thrusts humming happily around his cock. My length ached. I rutted against the mattress. I swallowed around him, my throat tightening. Spit ran from my mouth. I could feel warm precum painting the inside of my throat. I shuddered looking up at him.    

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you want me to cum?" I asked evenly.    

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned in confirmation sucking and using my tongue as best I could with him in my mouth. He felt so big.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Roll over, on your back."

 

 **JONGIN** : I pulled off of him panting and did as he said.

 

 **TAEMIN** : Once he was on his back, I knelt, straddling his chest and supported his head in my hands, sliding back in all the way, my cock sliding smoothly into his throat. Groaning at the feeling of his throat tightening around by girth, I fucked his mouth.  
"Touch yourself," I ordered, and he obeyed. I smiled, I laughed as he swallowed around me, choking wetly but immersed so deeply in the pleasure of his sin that his eyes were rolling back into his head and all I could see was white. Tears and beads of sweat were streaming down his golden skin as his full lips stretched around the cock sliding his sweet, hot mouth and his hand pleasured his own length. "It's coming, Jongin," I warned, allowing my orgasm to approach.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I moaned desperately wanting his cum. My hand felt so good on my cock. I bucked choking and moaning lewdly. I loved having his cock in my throat.  
I let myself get lost in the pleasure sucking on his cock wantonly and rolling my hips into my hand. I teased my slit and cried out around his shaft my throat clenching. I felt tears run down my face. I must look like such a mess; crying and sweating; moaning loudly with his cock down my throat.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I let myself cum, painting his throat with semen before pulling back and filling his mouth. Still more splashed onto his face, in thick creamy streams.    

 

 **JONGIN** : I let out a debauched moan swallowing everything he gave me. It felt hot and thick, the musky heady flavor making me dizzy. Arousal raced through me and my hand didn't miss a beat, stroking my cock. His cum hit my face and I panted open-mouthed, my tongue darted out to lick up all the cum I could reach.  
 I shuddered feeling my orgasm approaching. I was so close: right on the edge.  
"You taste so good, Tae," I moaned happily, bucking into my hand.   

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "I'm pleased that you like it," I said truthfully, I said moving off of him and taking his wrist as it fisted his cock furiously, stopping him in his tracks. I leaned down so that my breath ghosted over his balls and I let my tongue slip out to lick gently. "May I?" I asked wrapping my own hand around his length.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I whined and shivered.  
“Yes, please,” I moaned. I let one of my hands move up to my face and wiped some cum off with my fingers, lapping at the liquid and moaning happily.   
“More, please, Hyung,” I moaned, rolling my hips.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I took his aggravated head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it before sucking it in fully. He was so far gone, he was about to lose himself to the orgasm. I pulled off with a pop.   
"How should I take it?"

 

 **JONGIN** : "Can you swallow it please," I asked whimpering quietly. I pushed myself up so I could see him and moaned seeing the way he smirked at me. Shivers ran down my spine from his intense gaze.

 

 **TAEMIN** “I can do whatever you want me to, Jongin,” I said as I licked at the precum gathering at his tip again.

 

 **JONGIN** : "Please, more..." I whimpered. His teasing touches felt good but they weren't enough. "No more teasing. Please, my cock hurts..." I panted, my hips bucking.   

 

  **TAEMIN** : "Am I teasing you?" I asked coyly, paying particular attention to the ridge on the underside of his head.

 

 **JONGIN** : My hips jerked and I whimpered breathily.  
"Yes!" I panted trying to glare at him but he licked at my slit again and I fell back onto the mattress. "Hyung~" I whined, agitated.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "I'm sorry, I only want to make you feel good," I said softly before sucking the warm, firm, smooth head of his cock into my mouth and sliding onto it.   

 

 **JONGIN** : I was about to reply when his mouth closed over my cock. I made a strangled sound before whimpering quietly. It felt so good; his mouth was warm and wet and I let my eyes close basking in the sensation.  
"Mmh. Hyung. Ahhh. So good…" my hips bucked slightly, sliding a bit further into his mouth. His teeth grazed the vein along the bottom of my cock and I cried out in pleasure.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I ran my hands along his sides, and found that sensitive spot as I moved my mouth slowly on him. I pulled off with a very satisfying, slick sound and licked wetly along his length, sucking gently at his balls before taking him deep again and bobbing in earnest, letting my teeth scrape ever so gently once or twice.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I writhed beneath him before stiffening when his fingers ran along the sensitive area along my ribs. My back arched off the bed slightly and I moaned lowly.  
"I'm close. Hyung, I- I'm gonna-" I gasped out my eyes slowly rolling back. I felt my climax building, a hot pit pulling tighter and tighter in my lower abdomen. His talented hands continued to tease my sides and I whimpered and whined beneath him. "Your mouth feels so good."

 

 **TAEMIN** : I could feel how close his climax was. I rubbed the sensitive spot a hard with my thumb as I took him as deep as he could go and swallowed around his cock again and again until I triggered his release.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I moaned stars dancing across my vision as I came. My eyes rolled back into my head as my back bowed.  
"Taemin!"

 

 **TAEMIN** : His release was gentler; it didn't shoot, it flowed out of his cock and down my throat, hot, musky and sweet. I swallowed some but then let the rest pour onto his skin. Pearlescent semen flowed into his bronze skin, both shimmering in the dimness.  
"You’re so beautiful, Jongin..." i crooned, lapping at the release that tainted his body.

 

 **JONGIN** : I whined and shuddered beneath him. My release felt hot against my skin and his tongue set my nerves alight. A thin sheen of sweat covered my body. I gulped down air panting my eyes hooded. His voice sent sparks shooting through me exploding behind my eyes as my heart pounded in my chest. I went limp, my head lolling to the side.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Are you tired?" I asked, crawling up his body and kissing him. His lips were pliant under mine. His whole body was pliant. "Or do you want more?"

 

 **JONGIN** : "More," I whispered against his lips before kissing him. I felt sensitive and my limbs were heavy but I didn't want this to end. I never wanted this to end.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him pressing up against him.  

 

 **TAEMIN** : "I thought so, “I licked into his mouth so he could taste himself on my tongue. "You can't get enough, can you? Enough of my cock, enough of my cum... I'm so pleased you've because such a slut for me so eagerly... not everyone is so enthusiastic about becoming a demon's personal whore," I nipped at his ear, sucking on it, "but _you_.... you give yourself to me so _willingly_..."    

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned heat pooling in my groin at his words. I kissed him desperately sucking on his tongue and whining.  
"Hyung~ make me yours - _your_ slut," I rocked my hips up against him. "Want you to fuck me." I spread my legs and looked up at him: giving myself to him. I wanted him to claim me. I wanted to be his. I bit my lip whining softly. "Want to feel you deep inside me."  
I blushed heavily embarrassed by my words but unable to hold them back. "Please Hyung."

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Make you mine? But you already are, Jongin," I said, pleased by his wanton display and pleas. "You've been mine from the moment you let me touch you. And so, I will give you what you want so desperately..." I want down to his ass again, licking into it thoroughly to make sure he was wet and properly prepared. He moaned obscenely. When I came away, still massaging his pink, swollen rim I looked at his face which was flushed, but detected a ghost of fear in his pulse. I covered his body with my own, my cock now nudging at his slick entrance and whispered again his salty, burnt caramel skin. "Are you frightened, Jongin?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I swallowed heavily biting my lip. I felt his cock press against me and my breath hitched. I looked up at him my heart thundering in my chest.  
"Is it gonna-" I looked down and blushed. 

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "Will it hurt?" I asked his question for him.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I nodded. He was so big, and it was my first time. I swallowed, worrying at my lip as I looked up at him.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Yes, it will. How much? It varies. It will sting a bit, and it may feel like you're being split open." I had to chuckle at the fear seeping into his expression at my bluntness.

 

 **JONGIN** : I felt my heart beat speed up. I felt myself tending up. My lip hurt from how hard I was biting it. I took a deep breath and relaxed letting myself sink into the mattress.  
I trusted him.  
I licked my lips and spread my legs further. I wanted to be his, and I'd endure this.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "You don't need to be afraid," I told him sweetly, brushing his bangs back so I could see his sweet, trusting, cum stained face. "It does hurt, but in some ways that's part of the pleasure."

 

 **JONGIN** : I nodded and pushed myself up to kiss him.  
"I'm ready."

 

 **TAEMIN** : I grounded myself; elbow hooked into the soft mattress, I pushed my hips forward, one hand steadying my length as my head slowly pushed past the ring of muscle and Jongin whimpered sweetly.

 

 **JONGIN** : I tensed reflexively, my breath hitching as he entered me. It felt strange. I whimpered as it started hurting and squirmed underneath him.  
"Hurts…" I groaned clinging to him. My cock was rock hard and precum ran down my length.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you need me to stop?"

 

 **JONGIN** :  "No, more please!" I looked up at him. My length throbbed and my ass hurt. I whimpered quietly. 

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Try not to tense. You'll only make yourself tighter and it will hurt more."   

 

 **JONGIN** : I nodded taking a deep breath. I relaxed my muscles and loosened my grip on him.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Relax..." I crooned and he did. “Jongin..." I all but groaned as I pushed a little further inside and he cried out. I placed my lips to his so he could scream into my mouth as I forced in, deeper still. His ass was truly untouched, tight, hot, and totally unaccustomed to being filled. The muscles resisted, but were forced to surrender under the force of a fully hard cock stretching them. It was painful for Jongin, but I can't pretend that didn't make it sweet for me, feeling him clutch at my shoulders, clinging to me for comfort even as I invaded his body and devoured his purity. 

 

 **JONGIN** :  It hurt: a lot. I screamed against his lips, whining into his mouth. I could feel him going further and further inside of me. Nothing had ever been there before. Regardless of the pain, my erection didn't flag. If anything it got harder – painfully hard. I’d never experienced pain that felt good. I kissed him deeply, opening my mouth for him. I felt his hips push against my ass and moaned. I pulled away from him letting my head fall back. "So deep" I panted, "You're so deep…

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you want me deeper?" I asked as I pressed hard against him to give his cock some relief.

 

 **JONGIN** :  "Yes, Hyung. Wanna feel you in my stomach... more, _please_ …"  
He rubbed against my cock and I moaned clenching around him more.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Mmm... you're tight Jongin... oh... it feels good... tight and hot..." I felt my skin kiss his and knew that I was fully seated. He whimpered and squirmed.

 

 **JONGIN** : I panted.  
"Nnghhh… so deep inside… feels so good… more~" my cock was pressed between us and it throbbed, smearing precum into our skin.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I waited for a good period of time, despite his desperate whines for more, so he would be fully adjusted to having a cock up his ass. I pushed forward again. The movement was small, but his face still screwed up in discomfort and he whimpered.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I tensed reflexively.  
"Hyung-" I panted. He was so big, stretching me open. I looked up at him licking my lips. At least it wasn't as painful; it didn't feel like I was being torn apart anymore. I pushed myself up and kissed his collarbone, neck and jaw before moving to his lips.

 

 **TAEMIN** : He forced himself up top kiss at my neck. My hand curled around the beck of his head and cradled him there as I moved again, a film thrust. I heard him groan against my skin, as I drew back and thrust again.  

 

 **JONGIN** : My hips jerked and I whined, holding onto him again. My cock twitched.  
"Hyung… mhmm... so big… nnghh… so full..."

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Does this feel good, Jongin? You like having your ass full of cock?" I asked, my thrusts becoming firmer, but still a slow and steady. "Isn't this what you've wanted since you first dreamt of me? For me to fuck your tight, virgin ass? To break you in and taint you? You didn't even get to have my cock in your naughtiest dreams, did you?  How do you like having it now? How do you like feeling it push into you? Isn't it so satisfying to feel it inside your body, to tighten around my cock and feel how it fills you?"

**JONGIN** : "Feels so good Hyung. Love your cock in my ass. Wanted this- Ahhahhhhh~ for so long… more… please. Take all of me! Wanna be your slut! Mmmhh... feels so good sliding in and out of my ass, stretching me so wide… making me feel so full. Does my ass feel good Hyung? Do you like it? Want your cum deep inside me, Hyung. Never want this to end. Fuck- nnnnhhghhh… more… feels so good! Make me take it! Make it sloppy and filled with your cum!" I cried out arching against him and moaning.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  I hummed as I thrust into him with deep, powerful strokes. I bent my head and kissed him, which he accepted greedily. I claimed his mouth. Our kisses were loud and filthy.  
I broke away from his lips, whispering sweetly, languidly in his ear.  
"Sweet, slutty Jongin... you want me to fill you... swear your body to me and I'll never leave your side. Swear yourself…" I licked his face with a moan if pure sin, "…and I am yours." I breathed.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned brokenly.  
"I'm yours. My body belongs to you Hyung – only to you." He thrust into me hard and my back arched off the bed. "Fuck! Hyung! Want to be yours forever. Mmmhm. Feels so good!"  
I opened my eyes and swallowed heavily meeting his lusty gaze. "I want to belong to you Hyung. I'm yours," I whined as he slammed into me again.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Swear. It." I growled thrusting deeper, hitting his prostate.

 

 **JONGIN** : I screamed as he hit something inside of me that made me see stars and pleasure burn through my entire being. "I swear! Only yours, Hyung, I swear. I only belong to you. My body and my soul are yours. I swear it. I'm yours, Taemin." I panted stumbling over my words as ecstasy thrummed through me.

 

 **TAEMIN** : He was screaming, sweating totally broken, mine completely.  
I slowed, rising up and bit hard into my left hand, just hard enough to draw blood. As the red liquid began to stream from the wound I placed my hand on Jongin's chest, spreading it over his left breast. His heart was thudding so fast I could have danced to the beat.

 

 **JONGIN** : His hand was slippery and warm. I looked up at him with glazed eyes my chest heaving. "Hyung," I gasped. He smeared his blood across my chest as I moaned. It was wet and hot. My eyes fluttered shut as I whined.  
I felt like my heart would break out of my chest.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Give me your right hand, Jongin."

 

 **JONGIN** : I whimpered and held out my hand. I could see the veins in my arm. It looked strangely vulnerable. I met his eyes, swallowing down a moan.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I took his hand gently in mine and lifted it to my mouth he flinched, but i only licked it.  
"Don't be scared, Love," I crooned.  

 

 **JONGIN** :  I looked up at him my heart pounding with a delicious mix of fear and pleasure it was exhilarating.  
"I trust you" I whispered taking a stuttering breath.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Most would think that very foolish of you," I said, still licking his hand.

 

 **JONGIN** :  "I don't care," I said licking my lips. I shifted slightly and moaned as it caused him to move inside me.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "Mmm..." I hummed as he squirmed. I looked him in the eyes as I bit down, making my eyes go black again as I tasted his blood, curious to see Jongin's reaction.

 

 **JONGIN** : I keened and whined. Pain blossomed in my hand. Hot blood flowed from the wound and I took a shuddering breath. The pain continued, but I didn't pull my hand away. I looked him straight in the eye even as I whined softly. He stared back at me with black eyes. My heart beat picked up and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I licked the blood from the back of his hand and then pressed his palm to my breast, same as I had done to him, breathing in deeply as I felt his warm blood on my skin.

 **JONGIN** : I winced and watched him. His black eyes hooded as a soft smile played on his lips. I whimpered and clenched around him.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Mmmm..." I moaned as his ass clenched around my cock. His blood now covering the left side of my chest; mine covering his, I licked all over the wound on his hand. It would heal quickly, but the crescent scar would be permanent. I thought he would like that.  
I pressed our bleeding hands together, intertwining our fingers as I nestled over his body again, moving picking up my pace once more.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned as he started thrusting into me again. I gripped his hand, both our palms slippery. "Hyung... feels so good… so full…" I leaned up and kissed him hungrily whining against his lips. "More," I gasped breathlessly as pleasure raced through me.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  I smiled as his fingers squeezed against my hand his ass clenched around my cock, smooth wet walls collapsing on my length as it slid against them my thrusts were forceful and measured. I aimed for his weak spot and hit it effortlessly as he cried out, biting his lip.

 

 **JONGIN** : My back bowed as I screamed. He continued to thrust into that spot inside of me and I bit my lip trying to hold back my screams. I felt like I was drowning in pleasure and I let it consume me.  
"Tae," I managed to get out. "I'm going to cum…"  
My cock was throbbing and I knew precum must be running from my slit. Another scream tore itself from my throat as he slammed into that spot again. "Fuck," I moaned.

**TAEMIN** :  He was clenching frantically around me, building to his orgasm. I put my hand between us, wrapping my fingers around his cock and pumping in time with my thrusts as I began to fuck him in earnest.  
"Tell me how you feel. Tell me what a slut you are for my cock, Jongin."

 

 **JONGIN** : "Such a slut for you Hyung. Your cock feels so good in my ass, so deep inside... my ass feels so full… you stretch me so well. Wanna feel you cum inside my slutty ass; want your cum deep inside me. Love it when you fuck my ass… wanna be your slut forever... love your cock so much. Please, more!" I cried out as he thrust into me, harder than before.                                              

 

 **TAEMIN** : "I'm going to stain you, Jongin. I'm going to mark you, inside and out." I crooned.  
I could feel him tightening, so close to letting go. "You're an unholy whore, Little One. Giving yourself up as a Demon' Sheath. Let it out Jongin. Cum. Spill your seed on us. Cum like the slut you are."

 

 **JONGIN** : My back arched and I let out a drawn out, wanton moan. My cum spilled onto his hand and our chests as I shuddered my ass clenching desperately around him. It felt so good to have him inside of me. "Tae~" I whined my cock still shooting cum.        

 

 **TAEMIN** : The frantic constrictions and spasm from his orgasm squeezed around me. I felt my own orgasm, a true orgasm, coiled like a snake inside me so ready to rear its head and strike.  
"Jongin...  you're mine now," I moaned and my cock erupted with a force I'd never experienced before. I felt a burning in my groin, a sweet ache, a _weakness_ as my release pumped into is pliant body and I relaxed on top of him.

 

 **JONGIN** : I whimpered when I felt his cum fill me.  
"So warm... do much," I panted. I continued to relax and tighten my ass around him as he came breathing heavily. "Feels so good," I moaned wrapping my arms around him.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I kissed down his chest, taking his left nipple into my mouth. His cum was mixed with the blood on our chests, marbled white on red. I suckled at him as his chest rose and fell quickly, slowly evening out

 

 **JONGIN** : I hissed as his mouth closed over my nipple before moaning softly.  
"Hyung… feels good," I groaned.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you want me to keep making you feel good?" I asked letting his nipple go with a pop. "I have no limitations. I can fuck you all night.”

 

 **JONGIN** :  I moaned.  
"Yes, please, Hyung" I said. The thought sent excitement rushing through my. I kissed him before letting myself fall into the mattress. "Make me feel good Tae."

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "Look how filthy we are Jongin," I smiled against his neck

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned moving my hips against him.  
"We could go to the shower," I suggested.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Why not a bath instead?"

 

 **JONGIN** :  I nodded.  
"I'd like that." I kissed him again.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I pulled out of him gently, watching him wince a little.

 

 **JONGIN** : I winced as he slipped out of me, my ass clenching around nothing. I got up on shaky legs and headed toward the bathroom. Suddenly something warm and wet ran down my thighs and I started. I yelped in surprise. Was I bleeding?! My heart started racing as I felt more dripping down.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I heard his little yelp as he started, clearly alarmed.  
"You're not bleeding, Jongin," I said soothingly, swiping up the little rivulet of white that was trailing down his thigh. "Semen doesn't just stay inside you, Sweet One," I smiled, showing him the white on my fingers. It felt strange explaining it to him. It was so normal so... human.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I blushed heavily.  
"Oh." I leaned forward and licked it off his finger before letting myself relax against his chest.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I hooked my chin on his shoulder. My hand was at his ass again. He was stretched, but still tight.  
"Come on now," I coaxed sweetly. "Don't you want to get clean?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I nodded whining quietly when I felt his hand at my ass.  
"I do," I said.  

 

 **TAEMIN** : I moved away from him and walked to the bathroom. He followed. I turned the hot water on in his spacious bathtub while Jongin retrieved washcloths. As I was mixing cold water in I felt his warm, sticky chest at my back.

 

 **JONGIN** : I pressed myself against his neck before leaning down and kissing his neck.  
"Hyung," I whined grinding against him. My cock was getting hard again and my ass felt so empty.

 

 **TAEMIN** : He rubbed against me, his cock hard. A smile played at my lips and I reached back to squeeze his thigh.  
"Patience is a virtue, you know," I said teasingly as I straightened, pressing against him.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned as he pressed back against me. I nipped at his neck once before turning his face to me and kissing him. I pulled back and straightened, rocking against him.              

 

 **TAEMIN** : "But then, you don’t much care for virtue anymore, do you, Little One?"

 

  **JONGIN** : I shook my head.  
"No Hyung," I reached around and wrapped my hand around his cock. I stroked him slowly. 

 

 **TAEMIN** : I groaned in pleasure and reached up to lace my fingers in his feathery hair and pulled his face closer to mine, kissing him deeply

 

 **JONGIN** : I kissed him back still grinding against him. I moved my hand up to tease his head. I moaned against his lips, kissing him hungrily.      

 

 **TAEMIN** : I licked into his mouth but broke away.   
"Into the bathtub, Jongin, before it gets too full; I'd hate to have to have to clean up a mess."

 

 **JONGIN** : I chased his lips but hey held firm. I groaned but did as he said. I stepped into the tub sighing happily as the hot water surrounded me. 

 

 **TAEMIN** :  I got into the tub facing him. I had to wrap my legs around his waist so we could both fit. He began kissing me again as soon as he could, full of desperate desire. I rinsed his bleeding hand, and mine. It was healing already.

 

 **JONGIN** : I whined against lips my cock hard and heavy between my legs. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached down and started stroking my cock. I groaned and brought my other hand up to hold the back of his head as I kissed him, holding him to me.      

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Let me..." I breathed, taking him in my hand. The heat of the water was helping his erection along beautifully.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned when he touched me.  
"Hyung~" I gasped my hips thrusting against his hand. I let my head fall back so my neck rested on the cold edge of the tub. I whined rolling my hips.   

 

 **TAEMIN** :" I'm gonna do everything I can to make you feel good, Jonginnie," I whispered, noticing that his bathtub had a showerhead extension as well as a spicket. I reached around him removing it stealthily and turned the switch over as I turned the water back on, showerhead under the surface so it wouldn't be loud or spray everywhere. I aimed it at his lower back.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned softly at his words. I yelped as something hit my lower back.  
"Hyung..." I panted. My length throbbed and ached.        

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you like that?" I asked, bringing the jet closer to his skin.

 

 **JONGIN** : "Yes," I whined my hips bucking as the pleasant sensation increased.   

 

 **TAEMIN** :  I brought it along his side so the water beat against his sensitive spot.

 

 **JONGIN** : My back bowed and I cried out my cock twitching and precum ran from my slit.   
"Hyung..." I whined, "...more..."

 

 **TAEMIN** : I was twitching and jerking as his muscles contracted under the stimulation. He bit his lip, groaning from the constant assault on his senses.  
"Is it to strong?" I asked chewing on his ear.

 

 **JONGIN** : I whimpered, squirming beneath him. My hips started moving on their own grinding against nothing as breathy moans fell from my lips.  
"Hyung" I whined not knowing if I wanted to get away or stay there forever. It felt so good and made my nerves sing.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I turned the pressure and temperature down a little and moved it down, inching away just a little and massaging his cock with the jet.

 

 **JONGIN** : I jerked my lips parting in a silent cry. Pleasure filled me as my blood rushed to my cock. A broken sound escaped my throat and I pulled in air. My eyes closed and my heart beat wildly.  
"Fuck!" I gasped.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Have you ever pleasured yourself like this before, Sweet One?" I asked as I ran the water along his length, circling it around the head before focusing briefly on the underside. I wanted to make his pleasure intense as possible without making him cum yet.

 

 **JONGIN** : "No," I whined before a scream interrupted me. I took a shuddering breath and my eyes fluttered shut. "Please Hyung.... need to cum," I moaned. It felt so good and I was so close.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I turned off the water.  
"But I've only just started, Jongin."

 

 **JONGIN** : I whined as he stopped.  
"Hyung~" I pleaded.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Yes, Dear One?"

 

 **JONGIN** : "Wanna cum..." I whined lifting my head to look at him.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  I could feel his desperation. I'd teased him too well: he would never last.  
"Alright then, cum for me. I can make you orgasm as many times as you want." I kissed him, my hand working his cock as I turned the water on again and kept the showerhead trained on the same spot as before. His face screwed up from the intensity, my other hand stroking his length, my own twitching at the sight of him.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I writhed beneath him from the intense stimulation, moaning wantonly. I came with a lewd cry, my hips snapping up into his hand. Pleasure cascaded over me and I whined his name letting my eyes close. I felt like I was floating and all that existed was Taemin.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I watched as his cum shot into the turbulent water. I removed the stream when he cried out, sure that he was oversensitive. He leaned on me, resting his head on my shoulder, panting and whimpering.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I leaned on him whining softly.  
"Hyung" I breathed against his neck. Shivers wracked my body as I came down from my high mewling quietly.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I held the back of his head, petting his damp hair gently.  
"Now, Jongin..." I whispered.

 

 **JONGIN** : I let myself relax against him for a moment until my breathing became even and my heart stopped racing.  
"Yes, Hyung?"

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Would you like me to ride you?"

 

 **JONGIN** : My breath caught.  
"Hyung?

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "Do you want me to ride your cock?" I repeated so there could be no mistake.

 

 **JONGIN** : I swallowed heavily as a blush crawled up my neck.  
"You would do that?" My heart thundered.  

{{ _I like this. He's taking 'both' his virginities_ _~raises eyebrows suggestively~_ }}

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Of course, Jongin," I breathed, pressing my hand to his chest and drawing it down. "I promised to do everything I can to bring you pleasure. Why should I limit you to being a receiver? I want you to know how good it feels to be inside." I bent and kissed his nipples, passing my tongue over them. "Want you to know the sweetness of pushing into tight, wet heat that welcomes you, sucks you in, embraces your pulsing length... doesn't that sound good?"

 

 **JONGIN** :  I moaned. "Yes." My back arched into his touch as he teased my nipples. "Fuck. Feels so good. Hyung." I writhed beneath him gasping. My nipples hardened. I flushed letting my head fall back my hips unconsciously thrusting up. I shivered his words making my cock swell. "Hyung" I groaned, my eyes half-lidded.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "You want that then? You want my ass on your cock, Sweet One?" 

 

 **JONGIN** :  "Fuck, Hyung. Yes, please" I moaned. 

 

 **TAEMIN** : I began to reach behind myself when I looked at Jongin licking his lips, and smiled.  
"Do you want to help me Jongin?"  

 

 **JONGIN** :  I nodded eagerly, wanting to make him feel good.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  "Will you give me your tongue, Sweet One?" 

 

 **JONGIN** :  "Yes Hyung," I moaned watching him with hooded eyes as my heart beat picked up again.  

 

 **TAEMIN** : I turned, grasping the edges of the bathtub and leaning forward, presenting myself to him.

 

 **JONGIN** : I bent down and flattened my tongue, licking a broad line across his hole.  

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Mmm... that's good, Jongin..." I inhaled deeply. "More..."

 

 **JONGIN** : I teased his entrance with my tongue until it relaxed and then slipped my tongue inside. His velvety walls clenched around the strong muscle as I thrust it in and out at a slow pace.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I moaned, breathing heavily and spurring him on with a sinful litany of lewd praises.  
"Oh Jongin, yes... that's good... so good, you’re doing well.... so eager to make hyung nice and slick for your precious, thick cock..."

 

 **JONGIN** :  I groaned against his ass and licked deeper, fucking my tongue in and out of him at a rapid pace. I felt around for that spot that made me keen inside him. 

 

 **TAEMIN** : He moaned into my ass as his long, thick tongue slithered deeper inside me he was searching for my sweet spot, and he found it.  
"Yes! Yes, Jongin, good boy, mmm lick it, Jongin. Your tongue feels so good... so warm and strong and slick... yessssss..."

 

 **JONGIN** : I blushed from his praise. I continued to assault the sweet spot inside of him, massaging it with my tongue. I moaned my cock starting to harden again.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I sighed as his tongue continued to caress and press into the spot. How wonderful that humans have a specific, vague spot in their bodies that exists for no purpose other than to give them sexual pleasure: vivid, violent pleasure.  His tongue had but to brush it and it sent shivers quaking through my body. What it would feel like to have his cock pound into it with all the force of the unnaturally controlled, tight snaps of his hips?  
"Jongin.... you're getting hard again already..." I said softly, reaching into the water and taking the swelling length in my hand.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned nodding. My hips jerked as he touched me and I keened thrusting my tongue in more. I pushed as far as I could go, my mouth pressed against his skin. I whined, pleasure sinking into me as he jerked my pulsing length. I was almost at full hardness and it made my head spin.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "How does it taste, Jongin?" 

 

 **JONGIN** : "Tastes so good Hyung," I groaned against his ass.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you think I'm ready, for you, Love?"

 

 **JONGIN** :  I blushed.  
"I don't-" I swallowed heavily. "I don't know Hyung..." I trailed off again.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you want to keep pleasuring me with your sweet tongue, or are you ready to feel me around your cock?" I asked gently.

 

 **JONGIN** :  "Want Hyung to sit on my face a little more," I panted before licking into his ass again.   

// _Kinky ‘lil so and so_ \\\     

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you like it that much, Jonginnie?" I teased, pressing back onto his face a bit more.

 

 **JONGIN** :  "Yes," I said my voice muffled by his ass. I pushed my tongue into his ass again, sliding it in and out slowly, teasingly; letting it graze his sweet spot on every drag out.   

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Jongin, you're so good at this..." I moaned, my voice strained from pleasure. "Your tongue is so... nghhh, sweet…”

 

 **JONGIN** :  I smirked against him and started pushing my tongue in harder and faster, paying more attention to that one spot. His walls tightened around my tongue as I slicked them with my spit.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I tightened around his tongue as it massaged my prostate roughly. My cock was twitching, precum dripping into the water as I watched his own length grow more inflamed.

 

 **JONGIN** : I gripped his hips as my tongue worked his ass. My cock throbbed but I focused on him.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Sweet One,  your tongue feels so good, but I'm going to cum soon if you keep tonguing my sweet spot like that, Darling..." I groaned feeling fire pooling in my core.

 

 **JONGIN** : I stopped for a moment my tongue pressed against his sweet spot. I flicked over it once more before pulling away.  
"Do you wanna cum now, Hyung?"

 

 **TAEMIN** : "I thought I would cum all over your chest while i ride your sweet, thick cock. Does that sound good, Jongin? Imagine how good my soft walls will feel around your throbbing cock... all warm and tight and slick... mmmm…" I moaned.

 

 **JONGIN** : My breath hitched and I moaned.  
"Fuck, yes please Hyung," I panted as my cock twitched, interested in the turn of events.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you want it?" I asked hearing his heart rate pick up and noticing his cock stirring in the water.

 

 **JONGIN** : "Yes, Hyung... so badly," I whined, licking a broad strip over his hole.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I pulled away from his mouth, turning back around to face him. His lips were red and covered in slickness.  
"Hyung's ready for your big, hard cock now, Jongin..." I said in a low, seductive tone, my eyes flashing as I took his cock under the warm water and held it steady, the head poking at my slick hole.

 

 **JONGIN** : I hissed as he gripped my cock and I felt my muscles tense in anticipation. My heart was beating rapidly and I leaned up and kissed him.  

 

 **TAEMIN** : I grasped the back of his neck as he kissed me, stroking the glistening bronze skin such contrasted with my own pallid hand. He was breathless when he came away.  
"Lean back now, Little One, hold still..." I said softly as I began to sink onto his fully engorged cock. He shuddered, disturbing the water which lapped softly in revolutions from our skin to the walls of the tub and back.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned as his tight heat engulfed me. It squeezed around me wet and hot. I resisted the urge to buck into him.  
"Fuck, Hyung, so tight. Mmmmh... feels so good inside you..." I let my head fall back and groaning lowly as he took every inch. My cock was throbbing inside him as his walls clenched.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I was slicked, but hardly stretched, still tight as his throbbing cock pushed into me. I could feel the pain of the stretch, but just FEELING a sensation that much was pleasurable for me. It was a beautiful, burning ache. I gripped the sides of the bath as I eased myself down, head tilted back from the intensity of the sensation.  
"Jongin~" I groaned, long and drawn out. "You're sweet cock feels so good stretching out my ass.... ahhhh... so thick…" I gasped, shuddering.  When I was fully enveloping him, I let my head roll forward, eyes black once more like ink was bleeding into them.

 

 **JONGIN** :  I shivered and whined softly when I saw his black eyes; so stark in his beautiful face. I moaned and rolled my hips, grinding into him.  
"Hyung, feels so good. You're so tight." I pushed of the tub and kissed him, desperate and filthy.

 

 **TAEMIN** :  I moaned softly as he sucked on my neck.  
"Mmghhh..." I breathed, rocking against him gently. "Isn't it nice, Sweet one? Do you like having your cock in my hot, tight ass?" I asked, pushing him down again so he reclined against the sloping back of the bathtub raising my hand to my mouth I let my tongue snake out to curl around my fingers before opening my mouth and sucking on them, looking him in the eye.   
Without breaking that eye contact, I let them slip out from between my lips. I caressed his lips with my thumb, coaxing them open so I could slide my index and middle finger in and press them down onto his tongue, rubbing them along the soft, textured surface.

 

 **JONGIN** : I sucked on his fingers eagerly, moaning. I swirled my tongue around the digits, coating them in spit. I watched him with glazed eyes as he pumped his fingers in and out of my mouth. My cock was so hard, smearing precum into his walls. I whined and thrust into him, working his fingers with my tongue; filthy, muffled moans spilling from my lips.

 

 **TAEMIN** : “Aghh! Jongin, Sweet One..." I sang as his hips jerked up into me. I pulled my fingers from his mouth and let my hand slide down to rest on his chest, teasing his nipples as I swiveled my hips, feeling myself stretch on his cock. "So big, Jongin so...aghhhhhhh" I lifted myself, sliding back down forcefully. "Tell me how good it feels, Jongin... scream... tell me how desperate you are to fuck my tight, slick ass till you fill it with your cum... "

 

 **JONGIN** : "Fuck, Hyung~" I moaned arching into his touch, my nipples sensitive. "Wanna fuck you, Hyung. Your ass feels so good. Wanna make you f-feel good," I panted, whining. I let out a hoarse cry as he clenched around me. "Fuck. Gonna fill you up with my cum." I thrust up and he moaned. I had hit his prostate. I continued to rock into that spot.  
"Make you feel good? Do you like my cock Hyung?" I gasped as pleasure thrummed through me.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Yes, Sweet One, yes..." I hissed as his hips bucked violently into me. Even laying down the force was incredibly powerful. I continued to rise and fall steadily and he thrust upward in time with my rhythm, the head of his cock paying faithful attention to my sweet spot.  
"That's good Jongin... so good yes, yes, yes... ugh your cock is so sweet, love riding yourit, Jongin... spearing my tight hole open on your thick, throbbing cock... yes... YESSS..., MORE JONGIN, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, YES!"

 

 **JONGIN** : I slammed into him again and when he rocked back from the force I pushed myself up. Water cascaded down my back and droplets clung to my hair. I'd flipped our positions. I thrust into him now hitting his sweet spot every time.  
"Agghhh. Hyung. Mmmmhh... Your ass is so good. Makes my cock ache, feels so good." I kissed him hungrily thrusting into him. I pulled back and pushed myself up.

 

 **TAEMIN** : He was on top of me now, overcome by a kind of instinctive fury, his eyes filled with a wild glimmer. My legs were around his waist as he held the edges of the bath for leverage. I craned my neck, licking up his throat.  
"Jongin..." I moaned. "Show me what your lovely hips can do... all that power and you've never used it for pleasure before..." I tsked. "Fuck my ass, Jongin. Open me up. Fuck me until I'm loose and full of your cum... yes," I keened as his hips began to move. "Oh, yes..."

 

 **JONGIN** : I snapped my hips into him, moaning.  
"Do you like my cock that much" I growled thrusting into him hard and deep. "Hyung~ Your ass feels so tight~" I continued pounding into him my orgasm building. I moaned, my length throbbing.

 

 **TAEMIN** : His pace was fast, hard and steady. The water churned in small waves and eddies with the motion, making soft swishing noises and slapping against our flushed skin.  
He was far, far gone, so close to cumming. My hand snuck down to grasp the soft, full mounds of his ass, but soon my fingers were between them, teasing at his newly violated hole, still slick inside with cum.

 

 **JONGIN** : "Hyung~" I whined as he touched my hole. I thrust into him again before pushing back against his fingers. I so close to cumming. I could feel it.  
"Hyung, I'm gonna cum…" I groaned.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Yes, you are." I said pushing my finger deeper into his ass. "You're gonna cum in my ass, fill me up with all of your hot, thick seed... give it to me Jongin... give me your seed... _now_ , yes! YES, HARDER JONGIN, CUM IN ME! _Do it_! Aggghhh~"

 

 **JONGIN** : I cried out slamming into him. My eyes rolled back and I came inside of him.  
"Tae!" My back bowed and I shuddered. As my orgasm started to fade I hunched over him panting and kissing him softly.

 

TAEMIN: "Good, ahhh... good Jongin...ah!"  
His final thrusts and the sudden flood of heat inside of my body provoked me to climax as well, cum shooting onto our chests and mixing with the water. He was weak above me – so weak I was astonished he could hold himself up enough not to crash down on me immediately. But he did collapse, his cock slipping out of my ass as he curled into my chest.

 

 **JONGIN** : I lay on his chest panting. Some of his cum smeared my face as I held onto him. He was breathing heavily and his chest was warm and comfortable.  
"Hyung" I whined licking some of the cum from his skin.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Yes, little one?" I breathed, smiling as I felt him lapping at the cum on my chest.

 

 **JONGIN** : I continued to clean his skin with my tongue whining softly.  
"Please don't stop. Want your fingers inside me, please," I begged kissing and sucking at his chest.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Sweet Jongin... still want your ass full?”

 

 **JONGIN** : I whimpered softly.  
"Yes." I shifted to look up at him, pleading him with my eyes.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Alright, Sweet One..." I said softly, sliding my fingers into him. He mewled against my chest.

 

 **JONGIN** : I pushed back against his fingers.  
"Fuck," I bit my lip keening.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you feel good, sweet one? With my fingers inside you?"

 

 **JONGIN** : "Yes. Hyung," I moaned softly pushing back against his fingers trying to get them deeper in me.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I pulled him higher on my body so his face was pressed to my neck and I could reach deeper. "Do you want me to touch your weak spot, Little One?"

 

 **JONGIN** : My heart jumped in my chest as I panted against his neck, absently laving and sucking on the soft skin.  
"Yes please Hyung. Make me feel full again," I groaned.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "How full do you want to feel, Little One?" I asked, a little chuckle in my voice.

 

 **JONGIN** : "Really full Hyung. Want you to stretch me open and use my hole," I whined rocking back against his fingers. Pleasure tingled through me but it was closely followed by exhaustion. My limbs felt heavy and I collapsed further on top of him. My eyes felt heavy even as pleasure continued to race up my spine.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Getting tired, Jongin?" I asked, still stroking his walls.

 

 **JONGIN** : "No," I mumbled whining softly as his fingers continued to tease my hole. I didn't want this to end but my eyelids felt heavy and they slowly drifted shut.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I felt him slacken against me and stroked his weak spot gently. His eyes shot open and he whimpered.

 

 **JONGIN** : The pleasure jerked me back to reality and I moaned softly.  
"Hyung, feels so good," I said softly kissing his neck.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "I think I need to get you into bed, Sweet One," I murmured, sliding my fingers out and sitting up, hauling him with me.

 

 **JONGIN** : I relaxed, sagging against his chest. I whined softly as his fingers left me.  
"But Hyung," I began before trailing off a wave of exhaustion passing over me.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Shhh..." I quieted him gently releasing the bath water, and taking up the shower head again. I washed myself first, quickly and then took care of Jongin washing the cum from him and making sure he was clean all over, though letting the spray of water linger longer than was necessary for cleanliness over his nipples.

 

 **JONGIN** : I whined softly arching my back as he teased my nipples.  
"Hyung," I groaned.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I stopped teasing him and turned the water off, standing and bringing him with me. He could hardly stand, leaning back on me for support.

 

 **JONGIN** : I rested against him my limbs heavy and let my eyes close.  
"Hyung is gonna stay with me right?" I mumbled tiredly. "I'm sorry," I said feeling bad that I couldn't please him anymore.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "There’s never any need for you to apologize, my sweet. I'm yours," I soothed as I dried him. I dried myself and pulled him to bed, still naked. I sat him in a chair and pulled the messy sheets off of his bed, replacing them with clean ones. He collapsed onto the clean white fabric and I slipped in next to him. He curled up against me instantly, like a cat and I stroked his hair.  
"You need not worry my pretty Jongin, I'll be here when you wake, wanting more. I'll always be here now..."

 

 **JONGIN** : A small smile graced my lips as I let sleep take me. I pressed against him enjoying the feeling of his skin under my hands. "Hyung…" I said quietly feeling warm inside. His hand in my hair lulled me to sleep.

 

 **TAEMIN** : He drifted to sleep and was peaceful for several hours when he began to moan a little. They grew louder, half-formed, mumbles of my name as he began to rub himself against my thigh. He got harder on the friction, whimpering but still asleep. I smiled and shifted away, turning him onto his back. He rolled easily, hips twitching. I positioned myself between his legs, pushing them up and apart gently so I could see his hole. It was still stretched, puffy and pink and begging to be violated. I licked my lips and sucked gently on his rim before pushing my tongue in.  
He moaned loudly, writhing a bit, his head tossing from one side to the other. I licked deeper, but didn't touch his prostate. Let him sleep a bit longer, he looked so sweet like this, unaware of the fact that his body was being ravished while he slept. His ass fluttered and seized around my tongue. He still tasted of cum, some residue of my release still coating his walls deeper in. I pulled away and traced his rim softly with my fingertips before licking my own hand and forcing my fingers into him slowly, gently. His ass not only welcomed them, it sucked them in, eager to be filled.  
His body was mine. _He_ was mine. I laughed a little as I pumped my fingers quicker and took his neglected red cock in my hand and guided it to my mouth, sucking on the smooth pink head.

 

 **JONGIN** : I jerked as I was pulled back into the waking world. The pleasure from my dream had been intense and my cock was rock hard. But the pleasure didn't fade, it only intensified. I blinked a couple times wiping some sleep from my eyes. I pushed myself up and was greeted by my Hyung's sultry gaze as he sucked on my throbbing member. I whined as he thrust his fingers into my ass again, letting myself fall back into my pillow.  
"Fuck, Hyung" I groaned my voice slurred from the sleep still in my bones.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I slid gently up and down on the boy's length, looking up at him all the time. I pulled off, licking my lips.  
"You're so pretty, Jongin. Did I wake you?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I shuddered and whimpered as cold air embraced my aching cock.  
"Yes," I rasped, moaning and spreading my legs a bit further and letting my hips twitch. I wanted more. "Feels so good Hyung." I panted blushing.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I rubbed circles on his hip with my free hand and slowed the pump of my fingers so I could stroke his walls more attentively.  
I licked up the underside of his cock, lingering on the sensitive spot as he keened.

 

 **JONGIN** : I gripped the sheets in my hands as I moaned.  
"Nngh. Your fingers feel so good in my ass… ahhhh, fuck…" My hips jerked as he licked the sensitive spot on my hard length.  
"Hyung~" I was interrupted by a strangled groan as pleasure shot through my. His tongue was pressing against that spot that made my eyes roll back.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "You want it faster?" I asked before licking up his precum and digging my tongue into his slit.

 

 **JONGIN** : "Yes please," I moaned breathily rolling my hips. "More..."

 

 **TAEMIN** : I moaned, pleased at his euphoric distress, and thrust my fingers faster while sucking his head into my mouth and let his heavy length rub against my tongue.

 

 **JONGIN** : "Hyung," I cried out as the vibrations shuddered through my cock. "More Hyung please," I begged rocking my hips back into his fingers and whining.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I took a firmer hold of his hip and dug my knees into the mattress so I could push my fingers deeper, still only two in, but that wouldn't be enough for much longer now that he'd had a cock in his ass.  
I bobbed my head on his length, so the head of his penis rubbed the back of my throat.

 

 **JONGIN** : I whined my back lifting off the bed slightly. My cock brushed the back of his throat and I moaned shakily. I could feel the hot tension in my stomach building as my orgasm approached.  
"Taemin," I gasped as he crooked his fingers sending pleasure through me. My hips jerked but he held me down as I whimpered.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Mmmm?" I hummed slowing a bit and enjoying the thick wet sounds of his cock in my mouth.

 

 **JONGIN** : I cried out the delicious vibrations sending pleasure crashing into me. I whimpered as he slowed down trying to thrust into his mouth.  
"Please Hyung," I begged.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I pulled off of his cock, licking my lips.  
"Please, what Sweet One?" I asked before sinking onto his cock again.

 

 **JONGIN** : "More," I groaned gripping the sheets so hard that my knuckles turned white.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I took him deep so his head slipped into my throat and swallowed around him hard, I spread my fingers in his ass and introduced a third, pushing them deep into his heat and curling them to tickle his sweet spot.

 

 **JONGIN** : "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" I screamed as he added another finger. Stars danced across my vision as my back bowed and I came with a hoarse cry; spilling down his throat.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I swallowed, licking up every drop of his release, my fingers still curled, in his ass, applying pressure. I let him fall from my mouth, looking up at him with dark eyes.  
"How do you feel now, Little One?"

 

 **JONGIN** : My chest rose and fell rapidly as I caught my breath moaning softly.  
"So good," I gasped. His fingers shifted still deep inside me and I whined rocking back against them. Swallowing heavily I said, "Wanna make Hyung feel good to." I bit my lip looking down at him.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Do you know what I think would make us both feel good, sweet one?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I whined softly rolling my hips and clenching around his fingers.  
"Hyung?" I panted pushing myself up slightly. "Are you going to fuck me again?" I asked heart pounding as excitement and lust made my head spin.

 

 **TAEMIN** : “Would you like that Jongin?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I whined softly.  
"Yes Hyung."

 

 **TAEMIN** : I pulled my fingers from him very gently and crawled up his body. I kissed at his breastbone before passing my tongue over one of his nipples, licking it incessantly with the tip of my tongue.  
"My Dear One must have what he wants," I breathed against his skin.

 

 **JONGIN** : I took a shuddering breath reaching down to run my fingers through his soft hair.  
"Hyung," I moaned softly. "Want you inside." I whined as he continued his ministrations my breath catching.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I positioned myself with my cock in his face.  
"Make my cock wet, Jongin."

 

 **JONGIN** : I opened my mouth eagerly and pushed myself up so I could take him into my mouth. I sucked and slurped on his length for a bit before pulling off with a pop. My tongue darted out and licked the precum from his tip.  
I licked at his cock coating it in spit until it was nice and shiny. Opening my mouth wide I took him back into the hot cavern sucking and licking. I bobbed my head moaning happily around the large member and then readied myself, letting him slip into my throat. Swallowing a couple times I had to pull back, still not ready to hold him there for too long. I gazed up at him licking at the prominent vein that ran along the underside of his cock.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "You really love having my cock down your throat, don't you Jongin?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned, the sound muffled by his hard length. His cock felt heavy on my tongue as I worked it with my mouth. My lips stretched around his girth and I reached up to cradle and massage his balls.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Mmmm... suck as much as you like sweet one... if this is what you want..." I cradled his head in my hands, helping him by rolling my hips gently so he wouldn't have to strain his neck.

 

 **JONGIN** : I hummed gratefully and continued to suck. My free hand moved to rest on his hip, pushing him deeper as my other tugged gently on his balls. I grazed my teeth along his length before pulling back to tease his slit. Tightening my hold on his hips I fed him back into my mouth until he brushed my throat. Tears stung my eyes.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "I didn't know you would be this cock hungry when I chose you, Jongin..." I smiled. "Why do you enjoy it so much?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I pulled off breathing heavily, my heart pounding.  
"Because I like making Hyung feel good," I swallowed heavily. "I like controlling how I pleasure you sometimes. Hyung feels good in my mouth and is so tasty," I said looking up at him. Leaning forward I licked the precum from his tip and swallowed it before lowering back to the mattress.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Did you want to suckle some more or do you want to get fucked now?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I bit my lip for a moment before spreading my legs.  
"Please fuck me Hyung."

 

 **TAEMIN** : I moved back and kissed his full lips, my tongue sliding into his mouth.

 

 **JONGIN** : I kissed him deeply, sucking on his tongue and rolling my hips. My hands moved to his back, holding onto him as I moaned wantonly against his lips.

 

 **TAEMIN** : He was rolling his hips and pressing his ass against me, whining, high and needy. I pulled away from his lips and positioned my cock at his entrance, the slick head nudging at his wanting hole. I pushed my hips forward, sinking deep inside him as he whined softly, eyes rolled back into his head so only the whites were visible. His legs clamped around my waist in a vice like grip so he could be pressed as tightly to me as possible. I bent over him, my hands pinning his arms to the mattress as I devoured his mouth again.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned desperately as he stretched me wide, filling me. I kissed him back fiercely trying to convey my need. I arched against him as pleasure cascaded over me. My eyes crossed and rolled back into my head in ecstasy.  
"Tae," I gasped weakly.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I began rocking against him, taking power from his gasps and moans.  
"So warm, Jongin, so sweet around my cock...." I whispered.

 

 **JONGIN** : I whined clenching around him.  
"So full" I panted tilting my head back. My cock stirred. Shivers ran up and down my body as I tightened my grip on him. My legs straining.

 

 **TAEMIN** : My breath was heavy but controlled against his skin. I let his arms go and snaked mine under and around his torso, coiled as tightly as his legs around my waist as I continued to roll my hips smoothly, into his body his neck tilted back and he let out a long unbroken moan. My lips closed around his Adam’s apple, kissing it.

 

 **JONGIN** : I shuddered, whining softly and I let myself relax in his arms. His lips felt good on my skin, setting a fire inside me. Pleasure tingled up my spine as I squeezed his cock tightly loving the way it felt inside me.

 

 **TAEMIN** : His walls fluttered around me contracting tightly and then relaxing until it was nothing more than a light, warm, slick embrace before tightening again. His arms came up around me, but their hold was loose. He was still sleepy and the effort expended already had depleted the little energy he had regained after five hours of rest. Even his strong legs were beginning to loosen around my waist, but his fawn eyes continued to gaze at me, hazy and adoring as moans escaped his parted lips, wavering as I rocked into him.

 

 **JONGIN** : My heart thundered in my chest pleasure making me dizzy. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. Breathless gasps and moans fell from my lips as I did my best to hold onto him. My legs tightened around his waist again as the grip my arms had around him was starting to loosen. I felt myself slipping and suddenly my arms hit the mattress. My head fell back and only my legs around his waist and his arms holding onto my chest kept me up.  
I moaned throatily as he hit my weak spot. "Hyung, feels so good…" I groaned my cock leaking precum again. Pleasure tingled through me a steadily growing feeling that hummed through my being. My lips were parted slightly as he continued his shallow thrusts.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I could feel his strength failing him, could imagine the burning ache from the strain of keeping his legs elevated. The poor little mortal. I pulled away, beginning to slide gently out of him. He whined in panicked displeasure. Perhaps thinking he was dreaming and desperate to prevent it from ending.

 

 **JONGIN** : I struggled to strengthen the grip my legs had on him. I whined pitifully and tried to push myself up. My ass clenched helplessly trying to keep him inside.  
"Hyung~" I whimpered.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Shhhh," I soothed him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I'm not leaving you, Sweet One. I'm going to make you more comfortable. Trust me..."

 

 **JONGIN** : I heard his voice through a haze but my body relaxed. His hand brushed my forehead and I smiled softly.  
"Hyung…. Wanna kiss you," I moaned quietly.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I smiled and bent to kiss him, open-mouthed. He was sweeter than he had any right to be, having willingly offered himself to me.  
"What a needy little sweet one you are, Jongin."

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned and kissed him again.  
"Please don't stop Hyung. Want your thick, long cock in my slutty ass. Want your cum inside me," I panted before pressing my lips against his.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "I'm not going to stop, dear one. Just pause. Can you trust me?"

 

 **JONGIN** : I nodded.  
"Yes, Hyung," I gazed up at him with hooded eyes; my ass clenching, wanting to be filled.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I rolled him over so that he was face down, head turned to one side on the pillow he was now hugging.

 

 **JONGIN** : I pushed my ass up and back whining softly, meeting his eyes. I licked my lips an excited shudder running up my spine.

 

 **TAEMIN** : Placing my hands on his hips, I pulled his ass up toward my hips. He whined as I pushed back into him. I exhaled deeply, groaning as the wet heat enveloped my cock again, sucking it in eagerly, walls clamping around the welcome intrusion.

 

 **JONGIN** : I keened and whimpered as he stretched me again.  
"Mmh, Hyung. Your cock feels so good…” I clenched around him as pleasure raced through me. My cock rubbed against the pillow underneath me and I jolted, moaning. My ass tightened around him as my pleasure spiked.

 

 **TAEMIN** : Once I had fully mounted him I pushed down with my hips and he collapsed, completely weak beneath me. I admired the lines and shadows of his back briefly before draping myself over him, chest flush against the smooth skin of his back, my weight pressing down on him.  
I supported myself on my elbows, craning my neck to press my lips to the side of his beautiful face. "  
Isn't this much better, Jongin?"

 

**JONGIN** : "Yes, Hyung. You're so deep inside."  
I was limp beneath him twitching whenever he hit my sweet spot. His lips brushed my cheek and I moaned happily. The added weight caused my length to constantly rub against the pillow. My cock leaked precum into the fabric as I whined my eyes rolling back.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I began to thrust, deep, but slow. His body jerked as I rammed into his weak spot and kissed his neck, grunting softly.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned breathily.

"Fuck, feels so good…" I whined. I shuddered as his low grunts and moans echoed through my body. My muscles tensed and relaxed as shivers ran through me. I squeezed around him. "Does it feel good Hyung?" I asked.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "You feel..." I inhaled deeply, taking in the salt and musk and sweet scent of his skin, "...wonderful..." I crooned.

 

 **JONGIN** : I beamed at the praise warmth building in my chest. The way his hard length rubbed my walls made me whine.

 

 **TAEMIN** : His ass clamped around my length, hot and tight. I began to make my thrusts deeper and hit his prostate harder. He whined loudly and I reached for his hand, entwining our fingers.

 

 **JONGIN** : I gripped his hand tightly.  
"Nnghhh. Harder, Tae. Fuck me~" I moaned pushing back against him. My length throbbed and ached the delicious friction from the fabric just enough to make me squirm.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I grasped his hand in return as he moaned for more and grounded myself, making my thrusts harder and harsher, giving him more of the friction he craved and pushing him into the mattress.

 

 **JONGIN** : He slammed into me and I cried out.  
"Yes... Ughhh~ so good... Hyung stretches me so much…" I moaned arching my back slightly. Writhing beneath him I panted as he pounded into me. "Uunnhhh… cum inside me, Tae. Wanna feel you so deep... Stain my ass, please…" I begged tightening my grip on his hand. Pleasure raced through me as I mewled, his powerful thrusts shaking me to my core.

 

 **TAEMIN** : He clenched tightly around me, a physical plea for me to release. His eyes were squeezed shut, face pinched into a lewd expression of pleasure. I pulled his head back, kissing his open mouth. He keened and I felt my orgasm approach, coiled tightly in the pit of my stomach.

 

 **JONGIN** : I whined and shuddered kissing him back desperately.  
"Cum in me, Tae" I groaned squeezing and relaxing around his cock rapidly. I licked into his mouth my head spinning. He thrust into me especially hard and I cried out the friction bringing me right to the edge.

 

 **TAEMIN** : He cried out and I smiled. With three more thrusts the tension broke and hot, thick seed flooded the boy as I bit lightly into his neck.

 

 **JONGIN** : He bit my neck and my back arched. I could feel his hot cum filling me. That was what pushed me over the edge. I came with a drawn out moan of his name. When my orgasm subsided I collapsed onto the pillow breathing heavily. My ass continued to flutter around him milking every last drop from his impressive length.

 

 **TAEMIN** : I hummed, breathing heavily and pressing sweet kisses into his salty skin as my cum pumped into his ass, which constricted around my length, hungrily coaxing out the semen.  
"Do you feel good, Jongin?" I asked a melodic lilt to my voice as I ran my tongue along the edge of his ear.

 

 **JONGIN** : I shivered whining softly.  
"Yes Hyung, so good. Love feeling your cum inside me. So warm..." I turned my head to the side and kissed him. The angle was a bit odd but I still sighed happily. "Love your cock so much…" I groaned kissing him again and clenching around him to emphasize my point.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "Mmghhh..." I groaned as his ass tightened lovingly around me.  "Whenever you want it, Dear One, it’s yours," I breathed.

 

 **JONGIN** : I moaned happily pressing back against him. I looked back at him panting softly. I shivered slightly under his intense gaze. I reached out and gently ran my hand along his cheek. Something white flashed on my palm. I looked at it closer and smiled feeling warm inside. It was the scar from where he'd bitten me.  
Looking back at him I bit my lip and said, "I'm yours Hyung."

 

 **TAEMIN** : I pulled out slowly, admiring the glow that came off of his sweat glimmering skin and my issue leaking slowly onto his thigh, rolling down, cream on caramel.  
I cleaned him quickly, cooing about how sweet and beautiful he is, and crawling into the bed next to him as he sighed, finally sated. For now.

 

 **JONGIN** : I curled up against him, draping my hand over his chest and kissing his jaw and neck.  
"I love you Hyung…" I mumbled my eyes closing as my breathing evened.

 

 **TAEMIN** : "I know, Jongin," I said softly, holding his lax frame to me. "Sleep now, Little One..."


End file.
